Shia Uchiha
by Everyday Daydreamer
Summary: Shia Uchiha is Sasuke and Itachi's little sister, she is a year younger then Sasuke. This is her story. Rated T for future plot points and words that should not be seen by small children. Sorry guys, but hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I've got an explanation for you when I post the new chapter. Right now I'm rereading and editing. Sorry.**

**An Uchiha is born**

**Itachi**

I was sitting in the hospital waiting room; one year old Sasuke was sitting next to me. I watched as my Father paced back and forth around the waiting room as we waited for the nurse. Mom hadn't told us the gender; she said it was more fun this way. Father didn't seem to think so. We all knew what he wanted, I'm pretty sure even Sasuke knew. I was a little afraid of what Father would do if it wasn't a boy. No, afraid isn't the right word. Curious, maybe? We saw the nurse then; she was in white and had a smile on her face.

"Would you like to go see your new baby girl?" I saw the shock on his face. A baby girl? That wasn't right; not to him.

We followed the nurse back into mom's room and found her in bed, smiling at the little pink bundle in her arms. She looked tired, which was understandable, and she looked happy. She looked up and saw us. She carefully seemed to gage Fathers reaction to the pink blanket, knowing he wanted it to be blue. She looked to me, knowing that Father was less than thrilled with a girl.

"Itachi would you like to hold her?" She asked.

I took her from my mother, gently lifting her head and supporting her body. I wasn't really used to this anymore. Sasuke bounced on his unsteady feet, trying to see her. I smiled and sat down so Sasuke could see the little girl. She had dark hair on her head and her eyes were open wide. She smiled at me with her dark eyes, they looked darker than ours. Like there was no darker color than the color in her eyes. I leaned down and whispered to her.

"I'll keep you safe." I said looking at her. Something hit me then, this child had not given name. "What's her name?" I asked not liking talking to a nameless kid. My sister needed a name.

"Shia, her name is Shia." I smiled as I looked over at Sasuke.

"Shi-ya.…" He whispered. I nodded at him.

"We have to keep her safe now Sasuke," I said to him as I ran my hand over her cheek, "No matter what." He nodded and carefully touched her cheek like I had. I smiled at him, wondering if he really understood, and then I smiled at her as she took my finger and fell asleep. "Sleep well Shia."

I heard Shia's cries again. She cried every night, which was normal; she was a baby after all. I stood and walked down the hall. Inside her room I found my mother, her hair messy and her eyes tired, holding Shia. She was always the one up, Father didn't take care of Shia any more than he had to.

"Mom, I'll watch her, get some sleep." I said, walking into the room.

"Thank you Itachi." She said after a moment of deliberation. I smiled and took my sister from her. Mom looked so tired. I took Shia to my room and set her carefully on my bed, surrounding her with pillows before sitting next to her.

"Shia," I said as I picked her up and gave her a bottle, "I'll keep you safe. No matter what. I promise, from now till forever." As soon as her bottle was gone I burped her and she fell asleep. "I promise." I set her down and lay next to her carefully before going to sleep.

"Itachi will you take Sasuke and Shia to the park?" I heard my mother call from the kitchen.

"Yes." I called back as I sat next to the door in wait of my siblings. It took less than a minute to see Sasuke and only a few more seconds to see Shia. She had a white, pigment free, natural, streak in her hair and her dark eyes landed on me. She was in a good mood today, the reason made me slightly sad; it was because Father was on a mission; out of the village. She pulled on her shoes and we all left the house.

"Itachi?" I looked down at my 3 year old sister, waiting for her to continue, "Why did you want to become a ninja?" I thought about that for a moment and saw that Sasuke was interested too.

"I'm not sure," I said, "Because it is what all Uchiha men do." I told her what came to my head, "Because I'm good at it." I shrugged as she nodded. "Why?"

"Just wondering." She said as she ran off to the jungle gym.

**Shia**

I sat on the jungle gym as Sasuke went to play ninja with his friends. I smiled a bit as I watched one of my older brother jump around the park and the other talked to his friends and watched the two of us. I looked around the area; well I looked over till I found something out of place. There was a boy on his back, away from everyone else, with his eyes closed. I had seen him before; he was actually almost always there. Sleeping in the grass. I shook my head and started spinning around on the bars.

"Shia!" I stopped spinning to see Sasuke, "Shia, Itachi says it's time to go!" I looked at the sky; I had been spinning for hours.

"Okay!" I yelled as I dropped from the bars and ran over to my brothers. I smiled at them as we started to walk. I pulled Itachi back a bit from Sasuke so I could talk to him, "Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"Will you train me?" He stared at me for a second, confused…or maybe shocked, "Please? You're an amazing ninja and I need to get good before I start the academy."

"Why is that?" I frowned and kicked at the dirt.

"Because I heard Father talking to mommy about not letting me become a ninja." He looked surprised but he smiled at me.

"I'll think about it." I sighed and nodded before running up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" He turned around, "I'll race you!" I yelled as I ran passed him.

"That's not fair!" He yelled as he ran behind me. "Shia!" I laughed and kept running, that is till I slammed into a wall of flesh.

"Sorry." I said as the person caught my hand to stop me from hitting the ground. I looked up at the boy, his face was covered in a mask and his ninja band was covering one of his eyes. He looked a little older than Itachi.

"It's alright." He said with what I was pretty sure was a smile the way his mask moved. "Oi Itachi!" I looked back at my brothers, Itachi was smirking. "I found something that belongs to you!"

"Yeah, my sister." Itachi said

"Well Princess, I'll see you later." He left and Sasuke laughed at the look I was giving the boy.

"Kakashi!" He turned to Itachi, "If I were you I would never call her that again." He laughed and nodded walking off. "Come on, Father's coming home today." I frowned and followed them home.

"Welcome home." Mom said as we came in, her and Father were sitting down for dinner. "Come eat, you're just in time." She smiled at us as we all sat down. Father started talking to Itachi and occasionally Sasuke, but as usual he ignored me.

"Shia, your father and I have decided that you will not be attending the ninja academy this year." I wanted to object, but I was ignored after this statement. As usual. I stood, fed up with not existing and he looked to me.

"Sit." He said, I shook my head and pulled my shoes back on. "Shia!"

"No!" I yelled at him, mom sighed and my brothers watched. "I only exist when I'm in trouble! Well guess what, I'm an Uchiha too! I'm going to be a ninja and there is nothing you can do about it!" I yelled, "I may not have been born with a dick but I have more balls then you do!" I yelled and ran out the door.

**Itachi**

I stood to follow her as she ran out into the darkening village.

"She may be right you know." I said before leaving, "She has the potential to be a better ninja then I am and she has the guts." With that I left then to find my baby sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shia **

I ran and ran till I was at the border of the woods. I knew I wasn't supposed to go in there, it was dangerous. Missing Nins often hid there. I didn't care.

"You're not supposed to go in there." I turned my angry face to the boy on the ground. He was the one I was always seeing. He had one eye open as he watched me. Just one.

"I don't care." I said angry.

"You'll get hurt."

"I don't care!" I felt hot tears fall out of my eyes as I slumped down the tree. "I don't…I don't care." He sighed.

"Come here." I looked at him again, his one eye was open and watching me curiously. I crawled over to him. "What's wrong?"

**Shikamaru**

"What's wrong?" I asked; I couldn't believe that I was asking this, but the girl looked like she really needed to talk.

"I…" I kept my eye on her, just the one. She wasn't talking. I sighed.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru." She looked at me for a minute.

"Uchiha Shia." She whispered. Uchiha? So she's the little princess. I looked over her dark jeans and gray shirt, which was loosely covering her top. She doesn't look much like a princess.

"What's wrong Shia?" I can't believe I'm asking this…willingly.

"My Father." I'd never heard a girl her age call her dad father. "He thinks I'm weak because I'm a girl. He won't let me be a ninja." So her tears were of frustration. "I hate him. He only sees me when I'm in trouble. I could get Sharingan and he wouldn't care."

"Is it not that he wants to protect his girl?" She shook her head, angry.

"Princess!" She fell flat on her back next to me, trying not to be seen.

"I wish they'd stop calling me that." She mumbled.

**Shia**

I was laying there next to Shikamaru as they looked for me.

"Please go away." I whispered to myself, so quiet I wasn't sure if Shikamaru even heard me.

"Little boy!" Shikamaru sighed and sat up, "Have you seen a girl in dark pants and a gray top?"

"No. I've been asleep." Shikamaru growled. The man sighed, angry, and ran off. I looked at him.

"Thank you." He shrugged and stood. As soon as he was on his feet he reached down.

"Coming?" I smiled at him; I think I'm going to like this boy. I took his hand and we walked into the village. "So," He said as we got some ice cream and sat on the bridge, "Why is it that your dad treats you like that?"

"Because I have brothers." I said as I licked my ice cream, "And because I wasn't born a boy."

"Not that you'd know that by the way she yelled at him." I turned my head to see Itachi, Sasuke hiding behind him. "Shia we've been worried sick." I looked at Itachi and then at Sasuke.

"We thought you might have gone into the woods." Sasuke said looking at me. I looked at Shikamaru.

"Nah, I was with Shikamaru here." I said as I finished my ice cream, "I'm not going back there, at least not yet."

"That's not surprising." I looked at Itachi, "Nor is it something that you really have a choice in seeing as you're 3 and you can't out run me." He smirked and walked over me. He threw me over his shoulder and started to walk, "Thanks for watching my sister!" He called to Shikamaru. I sighed.

"Bye Shikamaru!" I called to him as he carried me off. "Hope to see you again!"

"Yeah, if you're ever allowed to leave the house again." Sasuke snickered. I sighed and waved again as we left.

"He can't keep me there." I said as we walked back to the compound. "He has no way to keep me."

"You do not sound like a 3 year old." Itachi commented. I rolled my eyes as we went to the dojo. "I think that you'll have a chance at the whole ninja thing." I looked at him, suddenly interested in him.

"How, tell me how?"

"All you have to do is…"

"Is?"

"Shia, you want to be a ninja right? You really want to be one?" I nodded, "Father said you have to beat Sasuke, or at least put up a good fight."

"What? I don't want to fight Sasuke…" I looked at him, he was looking at me. "Besides, I've never fought."

"So, I'll train you." We walked into the dojo. "Father, she agrees to the fight-."

"On one condition," I said as I looked at him, "I want time to train."

"How long?" I was surprised that he was asking me, I looked at Itachi.

"Give her two months."

"One month." Man Itachi's good.

"Fine." I said, turning around. "Let's get going then." I walked off with Itachi smirking behind me. "We need to start now." I said to him

"You'll need to do whatever I tell you." I nodded, "No matter what."

"Okay! Let's just start now!" He smiled and took me to the clearing that we were going to use.

"Shikamaru!" I yelled as soon as he came into view. I grabbed his arm and started to drag him, "I need you to come see my fight." I said still taking him around.

"Alright, just let me walk." I released him as we arrived at the compound. We walked into the dojo and I looked at my brothers.

"Good luck." Itachi said; Sasuke was on the other side of the room with our father, probably being told that if he went easy on me he wouldn't be a ninja.

"Thanks." I said as I looked at them. I looked at Shikamaru and smiled as they called us into the fight, "Thanks for coming." I said giving him a hug.

"Good luck." I heard him say as I walked up to Sasuke. I knew I would need it. We were allowed to use chakra, not that Sasuke really had control over it. I had the advantage here, Itachi had taught me control, half way through the week I was walking up trees. I knew that if I concentrated where I put my chakra I could get him down.

"Start! " We both jumped back with a flip and we watched each other.

I waited for a slight movement on Sasuke's side, I had chakra control but he had speed and strength. I saw one of his fingers twitch and that was my Que. I ran at him, using the only jutsu I knew when I got close, I teleported behind him and used the chakra control to put it in my hand, I threw a punch at him. He dodged, just barely, I left a dent in the floor. I then dodged a punch and swipe kick from Sasuke; there was no way I could fight as long as Sasuke so I needed to end this as quick as possible. I was kicked when I was thinking, I slammed into the wall. I stayed there in shock for a moment before standing up and facing Sasuke, my hair was in my face. With one blow I blew it out annoyed and looked at him. Suddenly I could see better. I ran at him, pulling chakra into my hands and I ran. You could see it forming as I ran. Sasuke tried to dodge, but I read the movement and jumped to the side, slamming my fist into his chest. He slammed into the wall then, actually going through it. I was panting and as soon as I was named winner I ran over to Sasuke.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as I gave him my hand, he looked into my eyes and his went wide. Itachi ran over to us to check on our brother. As soon as he was sure that Sasuke was okay he looked over at our Father.

"She did well." I smiled, "But she will not be a ninja." I felt the anger rise up, my face turned red and turned to him.

"WHAT?" His eyes went wide when he looked at me. I saw Itachi get the same look.

"Shia look at me now." I looked over at him.

"What?" I asked annoyed, Itachi reached over and pulled out a mirror from the wall he held it up to me. I reached up to my eyes. "No way…" I said looking at him, "But I'm only three! And I'm a girl!" I looked at our father, "I'm a ninja right?" He was surprised and said nothing. I looked at Shikamaru with my red eyes. I could see him surprise as he looked at me. "Itachi how do I make it go away?" I asked looking at him. The red eyes kinda scared me.

"Close your eyes." I did as I was told, "Now concentrate on your chakra." I nodded, "Move it away from your eyes." I opened them and I knew my eyes were normal again. "Go play with Shikamaru." I nodded and took him arm, rushing out as fast as I could.

"Well…" I looked at him with wide eyes, "You got Sharingan." I stared at him like he was crazy.

"I'm three!" I yelled at him as we walked around, "I'm a girl, and I didn't want it yet! I just wanted to prove to him that I could be a ninja." We got ice cream from a cart and kept walking.

"Well, I doubt that you're not gonna be a ninja now."

"You'd be surprised." I said as we walked, "Shikamaru, you're starting school soon right?" I thought about it, I mean it was about time for that to happen.

"This year I will, yeah." He sighed, "So troublesome." I smiled at him.

"Well I think you're lucky." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Why do you have a white streak?" I looked at him; he had quickly become my best friend and was asking me about my hair. I laughed.

"I don't have pigment." I said with a smile, "Itachi gave me a book on ninja without hair pigment in our clan. It seems some of our strongest had streaks without pigment, or all of their hair."

"It's strange for the Uchiha's not to have all black hair." He noted. I smiled at him.

"Yep, I'm an original." We both laughed as we finished out ice cream and looked up. "Man, I have to get home." I said.

"I'll take you." I nodded and smiled at him as we walked to the compound, "It's on the way anyways." I giggled at the way he hid why he was walking me home. We got there and I looked over at him.

"Night Shika." I said, I decided that Shikamaru was looking at me a little too long for the moment.

"Night." He said as I walked in. I went home, I saw Sasuke on the porch.

"Hey Sasuke." I looked at him, not sure if he was mad at me.

"Hi Shia." That answer didn't sound good.

"You're not mad are you?" He smiled and shook his head, "Than what's wrong?"

"I'm not mad," He said, "I'm happy for you. I'm just a little…" Itachi walked out.

"He's jealous." I looked at Sasuke, he nodded a bit.

"Jealous? Of me?"

"To be honest I'm a bit as well." I looked at Itachi shocked. "You got Sharingan before I did." I stared at my brother like he was insane.

"Is dad still trying to stop me from being a ninja?"

"Well…" I heard something going on inside.

"Itachi!"

"Don't come in the house." I nodded as Itachi walked back into the house.

"Shia, do you want to know what they're talking about?" I nodded as a sly smile came onto Sasuke's face. "Come here." I followed him to a place where I could see in the window.

"I don't see how this helps." I said, he looked at me.

"Use your Sharingan, Itachi does this all the time." I looked in the window.

"Do you want to know?" He nodded as I closed my eyes. I took in a deep breath and moved my chakra, when I opened my eyes they were red. "Here goes." I said as I looked at them. In the house were Itachi, Father, and the Hokage.

[So every time I indent I'm changing people, but she's saying it aloud so it won't say Itachi said or the Hokage yelled]

"You're not serious are you?

I do not joke about my daughter.

She has Sharingan at three; no one gets it that early. Itachi please talk to your Father.

Father I believe that she should start as Hokage says.

Itachi!

Fugaku listen to your son, it is crazy to hide this. To even try to stop her could be catastrophic; it would show that you have something to hide.

Father I hate to go against you but the Hokage is right, she is as skilled as Sasuke, if not more, and she is the first female Uchiha to gain Sharingan.

But-Itachi what are you doing?

Nothing

Then deactivate your Sharingan.

Sorry.

Thank you, now I know that she could be good, but she is a girl.

So are many of the strongest ninja that have been in our village.

Father, may I go? I don't think that we should leave her alone much longer.

Hey wait; I can't see Fathers mouth any-!" I felt a hand on my back.

"Shia what are you doing?" I had closed my eyes before he saw my face and deactivated my Sharingan.

"Nothing…?"

"Shia, this isn't for you to ease drop on." I looked at him with a smile.

"What are you talking about Itachi? I was only watching." I blinked innocently at him as he pulled Sasuke and me away from the window at out onto the porch. "Itachi please don't tell Father!"

"How do you know he doesn't know?"

"You're the one who saw us, I saw your eyes, Father didn't even notice."

"You are sharp." I smiled at him, waiting for what he was going to do. "Well, I should punish you, but…"

"But?" I asked hopefully.

"But I would have done the same thing." I looked at him, "I'll keep this quiet, but you have to promise not to yell at what they tell you." I nodded

"I'll keep quiet I swear!" I said happily as I hugged him.

"Itachi, bring them in!" We followed Itachi quickly into the room. "Shia," I looked at my Father, "Shia I think that you will be joining the ninja academy this year." I bit my lip and looked at him, waiting, "You will join with Sasuke and when Itachi is here he will help train you. You are expected to do well and graduate on time if not early."

"Thank you Father." I said containing my excitement. He nodded and dismissed us. "Itachi?" He looked down at me now that we were outside. "Can I go to Shikamaru? Please? I really want to tell him."

"Okay, but we're coming with you." I jumped as we left the compound. I was flipping around the entire way there, so excited there was no way to contain it. As soon as we were near the house I stopped and walked carefully up the stairs to the house. I knocked on the door.

"Hello." I saw a man who looked just like Shikamaru open the door.

"Can I talk to Shikamaru?" He smiled and called him over.

"What's up?" Shikamaru asked as he looked over the three of us. "Something wrong?" I smiled and hugged him.

"I'm starting at the academy this year!" I said, hugging him tightly.

"What?" He asked as I released him.

"The Hokage was there when I came home, he convinced father to let me join this year! I'm joining with you and Sasuke!"

"Um, congratulations?" I laughed

"Thanks!" I said with a smile, "I'm going home now, I'll see you tomorrow!" I called as we left.

"Yeah, bye." He called back, confused. I smiled and walked back to the compound, still jumping around like crazy.

"Itachi? When is your next mission?"

"I don't have one scheduled." I smiled

"You should teach Sasuke and me tomorrow!" I looked at Sasuke; he looked like he liked the idea. "Please?"

"Sure."

"Yes!" Both Sasuke and I said

"But, you are getting up early if you want this to be done; I have someone to go meet someone later."

"Okay!" I said excited. Itachi then went to talk to Father and Sasuke and I went to brush our teeth before bed. "Sasuke, who would Itachi, be going to see?" I asked as I spat in the sink.

"His girlfriend." I looked at Sasuke.

"Itachi has a girlfriend?"

"I don't know, not that anyone knows about."

"So why do you think that's who he's going to see?" Sasuke looked out the door to make sure no one was there.

"Well," He said as he put away his tooth brush and looked at me, "When Itachi is going to see his friends he always says 'I need to go see someone' or 'I have to go see a friend' or something like that." I nodded as I looked at him excitedly, "But he said 'I have to meet someone later'." I nodded as I thought this through.

"Itachi is well known, and every girl seems after him." I said as I pulled a brush through my hair, "And he has been in a good mood lately." I said, "I should have seen that."

"Your three, how would you see that?"

"Well your only five, and only by a few months!" I pouted for a moment before smiling, "I bet she's pretty."

"Who?"

"Itachi's girlfriend." I said like he was an idiot. "And nice and sweet…"

"Why?"

"Because Itachi can have any girl he wants and that's who he'd date."

"Well _I_ bet she's a great ninja!"

"Yeah, probably one that's a match against him, or close to a match."

"Yeah…" We were walking down the hall now, "I wonder if we'll ever meet her."

"We will if they get married." I said, "Night Sasuke." I said waving to him.

"Night Shia." He said as he went to bed.

"I wonder…" I smiled and went to bed. That night I dreamt about what she might be like. As strange as it sounded, I was pretty sure that I was right about who she was.


	3. Chapter 3

"Itachi look what I found!" I yelled from the tree branch I was sitting on. I held up a black kunai.

"Show me." He said, I smiled and jumped from the tree, landing in front of him and holding it up.

"Look, isn't it cool!"

"It's very nice, don't play with it though." Sasuke was standing there looking at a Shuriken he found. "Now you two don't play with those, keep them in your room until you've been trained." We nodded as he looked at the sky. "I have to go now, you two be good." We nodded.

"We should follow him; find out what his girlfriends like." Sasuke said

"He'd notice us." I said, "Besides, I have plans with Shikamaru."

"When?"

"Now," I said as I put my kunai in a little pouch and started to leave, "Bye Sasuke!" I called as I ran to the compound exit. Shikamaru was there when I arrived. "Hey Shika." I smiled

"Hey Shia." I walked over to him, "So you're really joining the academy this year?" I nodded, "Cool." I noticed that he had a strange smile on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing, say what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" He nodded, "Um, nothing that I know of. Why?"

"I have to cut today short, but I thought that I could pick you up tomorrow around four?" I looked at the boy, suddenly suspicious.

"Why?" I asked, getting a smile on my face. "Is there something special about tomorrow?"

"Maybe," He shrugged. I thought, tomorrow is Saturday, the day ninja were everywhere so kids could go anywhere. What else was tomorrow? "So, tomorrow?"

"Okay," I said giving him a hug, "I'll see you tomorrow." He left and I went to think. "What is tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is July 12." I looked to see a boy in orange and a pink haired girl.

"July…12?" He nodded, "July 12th?"

"That's tomorrows date."

"Tomorrow's…how did he know?" I shook my head. "Sorry, um, hello I'm Shia Uchiha."

"Naruto Umazaki!"

"Sakura Haruno." I had seen a spark in her eyes when I said Uchiha.

"So," I said as I looked around, "What are you two up too?"

"We're getting ready for school to start." Sakura said, I smiled and shook my head.

"I have to go home, but it was nice meeting you!" I called as I walked home. I walked passed a jewelry shop and saw Itachi in it, if I was a better ninja I would have gone in, but instead I just kept walking.

"Mom I'm going to see Shikamaru now!" I called. Today was my birthday. I have no idea how Shikamaru found out, but he did.

"Have fun!" I walked out to find him already there.

"Hello there." I said with a smile, "So," I took the arm he offered me, "How did you know?"

"Know what?" He asked in an innocent voice.

"Know what today is." I was looking at him as we walked, the sky was getting dark as we walked and the street lights were just turning on. "How did you know that today is my birthday?" He smiled to himself.

"I'm becoming a ninja; I'm supposed to know these things."

"Is that so?" I smiled at the boy. I wasn't paying attention to where we were going till I heard a stick crack, I was suddenly confused, "Shikamaru, we aren't supposed to be in the woods." I said as I looked around.

"It's okay, I have my dad's permission, and he's nearby." I calmed down and looked back at him, "You know, there's another thing I know about you." I looked at him, waiting, "I know you like to look at the stars."

"How did you know that?"

"When my dad and I walk passed your compound I always see you on the roof at night, unless it's cloudy." I smiled and him as we stopped, "We're here, happy birthday." I looked at him, he pointed to the sky. I looked up and gasped. There were more stars here then I'd ever seen before.

"Shikamaru," I gasped, how had he done this? Found this place? "Wow." Was all I could say, he seemed satisfied with that.

_It became a tradition for us to do that. Go there, to that mystical place in the forest where we could always see the stars. We went every year from then on. That is till that terrible year, the year Itachi killed them…_

_I was out with Shikamaru when it happened. I was six. We had just gotten back from dinner with Shika's parents. Itachi told me that I needed to be out of the compound for a few hours. I didn't think much of it, Itachi often told me I needed to get out of the compound. Most the time it was because he had to talk to Father, make sure I could stay in the academy or to stop his yelling. I never thought much of it and always took the time to hang with Shika. But this time, I was on my way home and when I got close I knew something was off. I could smell blood. A lot of blood. I could practically taste the blood… I ran then, full speed to the compound. What I saw shocked me. The blood was everywhere. I ran home, hoping mom or Father would be there. What I saw was terrible. I found Itachi and Sasuke. I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't. My big brother, my biggest brother, was a pacifist. He would never do this kind of thing. Yet here he was, standing over my parents dead bodies. Covered in their blood. "Itachi…" It was the last word I said. Sasuke took my hand and dragged me away from the house, from Itachi, from the compound. We just ran, trying to get away from the horrid truth…_


	4. Chapter 4

~Five years later~

It's been five years now and I still hadn't found my voice. I walk with Sasuke to school each day and we occasionally walk home together. I had watched as Sasuke closed himself off from the world. That's where we were different; though I had lost my voice I was still social. The thing is that… Well you see I _am_ an Uchiha and like all Uchiha's I'm pretty popular. Not that it's really something I like. In all honesty I'd love to just hang out with Shikamaru, but I'm friends with the majority of the village. Strange how not being able to talk gets you attention. I never got over what happened and it's a sore spot for me, but I'm nothing like Sasuke. I'm not a cold, closed off person; I'm a, for the most part, happy person. I'm open, well as open as a mute girl can be. I can communicate with Shikamaru though. I have my ways. The thing is that Sasuke's getting worse now. Before he was closed off to everyone but me, but now he's closing off to me. It worries me…

"Shia," I looked over at Shikamaru, it's rare for him to even be awake during class. "How's your jutsu going?" I sighed and shook my head. My clone jutsu isn't really, how you say, good. See of all the jutsus, which I'm good at, my clone jutsu kinda sucks. "Shia…" I rolled my eyes at him. He shook his head and closed his eyes again. I smiled as I watched him fall asleep.

"Shia!" I glanced up at Iruka-sensei, "A B or C?" You may be wondering how I answer these questions. Sign language? Paper and pencil? Oh no. I threw a kunai at the bored; it landed on B with my perfect aim. He nodded and continued. The only reason Iruka-sensei starts talking to me in class is to see if I pay attention. Not that it's hard to answer without paying attention. His answers are all easy to pick out, even if you're guessing.

I glanced around the room. All the girls were eyeing my brother, all the boys eyeing me. I was so glad that I had Shikamaru. He may be lazy as hell but he's a good…body guard? Yes I guess that would be a good way to put it. It was fun to walk around town with him. But the moment he's gone…Oi, let's just say I'm glad I have him.

"Oi, Shia." I pulled myself out of my daze at the sound of that voice.

"What's wrong with you?" I sighed, it was Choji. I gave them a smile and stood. "Are you alright?" Choji asked me, confused as to why I hadn't responded in the first place. I nodded; giving him a 'I'm fine' look as I stood to walk with them. "Let's go get some food." My smile grew; Choji never ceases to amaze me.

"You sure you're alright?" Shikamaru asked as we walked to the Bar-B-Q. I nodded to him as we walked. In truth, I had never felt better. Not in years. Shikamaru didn't seem to believe me, I could tell by the fact that he was still giving me his 'I don't think you're telling me the truth and it worries me' look. I held a smile though, I felt great. Aside from the fact that my clone jutsu sucks I was in a great mood. Nothing and no one was going to bring me down.

"Shia, whatcha been up to?" Choji asked as he ate his Bar-B-Q. I shrugged, Choji made me smile every time. He had given up on me talking a long time ago, now he just asked questions that require an answer. I felt myself smile.

"Choji she can't answer you." Shikamaru never found it funny, he stayed bored.

"Well she can answer you." He had a point. "Why can't you answer me?" I looked at Shika.

_I've never really tried, do you think I could?_

"Doubt it."

"AH! There, she just did it didn't she!"

_Here it goes._

"She's going to try." Shika told him and I took in a deep breath. I looked right at Choji, into his eyes and started to gather my chakra. See I can telepathically communicate with Shika, but I use chakra to do so. I've done it so much with him that it takes almost nothing now, but to communicate with new people it takes a whole lot of chakra.

_Can you hear me Choji?_ His eyes went wide as he heard me. _I'll take that as a yes._

"Wow." I smiled

_Shika when's our test?_

"End of the month." I nodded and took some of the food. "Need help?"

_I don't think so; I think I just need to work a bit more. I think I'm gonna go._

"Good luck." I smiled and waved to the boys, before taking Choji's food.

_Bye boys._ He was still in shock that I was in his head, so he didn't realize till I was gone that I took his food. I needed it though, I was replenishing my chakra.

I walked out into the woods to go and train, all I needed to fix was my cloning jutsu. The one thing I needed to pass the test was the one thing I was bad at. Life's funny that way. I sighed as I started to practice. All I needed was to concentrate. Just a little more and I'd have it. I just needed to-*CRASH* WHAT THE HELL?

"Ouch…" I looked around till I found a group of kids from class all working on jutsu and aim. Great, now I needed a new spot before-"Shia is that you?" Too late. I stepped out into the clearing with a smile. "Would you like to train with us?" I tapped my finger on my leg for a moment before pulling out a kunai to write in the ground with.

I wrote, **I'm really only practicing my clone jutsu because that's the only thing I need to work on.**

"We can work on that." Dang. I smiled and shrugged, agreeing to join the training. "Yes, let's all work on the cloning jutsu." I inwardly slapped myself. Why couldn't they let me be?

We ended up working for about two hours before I left and went home.

"Where were you?" I looked at Sasuke, even now when he's closing off he's still worried. I woke a note and gave it to him as I walked to the kitchen.

**I was training.******

**"**With?" Oi. I tossed him another one.

**Lots of kids from school.**

"Such as?" I slammed my hands on the table. I love him, but he drives me crazy.

**Sasuke, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself!**

"No you're not! You're 11!"

**You're 12!**

"You're my little sister!" I hated it when he used that one, I had no come back. On the bright side our little argument showed me he still cared. I sighed and shook my head. I walked over to him, gave him a hug and one last note before going upstairs.

**I'm going to take a shower, night.**

"Night…" He mumbled as I walked off.

So you may be wondering why I don't communicate with Sasuke, well I think that my silence may be one of the things keeping him here. He really worries about me. I'm slightly afraid that he'll leave if he knows I can communicate with the outside world.

I sighed as the hot water flowed over my body. I needed to relax, to take a few deep breaths. The test was coming up and I needed to learn the right jutsu and…well, that's all. I need to figure out what's blocking me. What's keeping me from learning that jutsu? I shook my head and shut off the water as I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I got dressed in my PJ's and walked out toward my room.

"…Shia?" I looked over at Sasuke with a cocked head. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, it was barely audible, but I heard him. I walked over to him and smiled and hugged him. Sasuke hasn't been much of a hugger since then, but every once in a while he'd hug me, when he felt guilt especially. This happened to be one of those times. I smiled at him and walked to my door. "Good night Shia." I nodded to him and waved before shutting my door and going to bed.

~Time skip 3 weeks later, 5 days till the test~

_I just don't get it Shika._ I thought to him as we sat in class.

"Well, is there something you feel guilty about?" I thought about it and nodded a bit. "So take care of it, maybe it'll help."

_I don't know…_

"Have I ever steered you wrong?" I shook my head, "So why worry about it now?" I looked at him, "What is it that you're feeling guilty about?"

_None of your business._

He looked at me for a moment before shrugging and going to sleep. I shook my head for a moment before glancing over at Sasuke. He was in his usual position with his head on his hands, glaring at the world. I kept watching him, trying to decide if I should go through with what I was thinking of doing. It would use a hell of a lot of chakra. But then again, maybe not, I mean we are flesh and blood. Our chakra is similar…Who knows, it may be as easy as talking to Shikamaru. I glanced back at Shikamaru's sleeping form. I hate it when he's right.


	5. Chapter 5

After school I left Shikamaru and Choji to walk with Sasuke. Us being together was good for both of us, kept away the fan people. Not really sure why, but it did.

"So what did you want?" Sasuke asked, I grabbed his arm and pulled him to a restaurant. I looked at him as I pulled him to the place, giving him a 'remember this' look. "Yes, I remember." I used to pull him here all the time. We took our seats and got our food. "Shia…?" He never was patient. I pulled out my note pad.

**Sasuke, I'm going to try something, please stay calm if it works.**

"Okay?" I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

_Sasuke can you hear me?_ I watched as his eyes went wide. _Is that a yes?_

"Y-yes," I smiled, "How long have you been able to do that?"

_A little bit of time, not that long. I wanted to get it perfect before I tried it on you. I wanted to be able to talk to you whenever I want, without it being hard on me._

"Wow…"

_Is that all you have to say?_

"Well-I-Um…What am I supposed to say?"

_I don't know…_

"So, who have you been practicing on?"

_Is that really important?_

"Yes."

_Someone I've trusted for a long time._

"Shikamaru?"

_Is that the only person you think I trust?_He nodded, _Fine. Yes, I've been practicing on Shikamaru._

"For how long?"

_Is that really important? Sasuke are you jealous?_

"No."

_Look at my big brother lie._

"I'm not lying."

_Sure you aren't._

"Are you trying to bug me?"

_I'm sorry; I haven't talked to my big brother in years. I missed you._

He sighed and gave me a, oh so rare smile. "I missed you too." I smiled happily at him till I saw something moving outside. Sasuke must have seen it too because his smile was quickly gone.

_Damn who is it now?_

"Who isn't it now?" I smiled and laughed a bit as I finished my food.

_What are you doing next?_

"I don't know, training, you?"

_Same, I need to perfect my cloning jutsu._ He nodded and paid the bill.

"I'll hear you later."

_Bye_

I smiled and left to the training grounds. Turns out Shikamaru was right, I was actually really good now. My conscious was clear and I was completely focused on my jutsu. I had gone from unable to perfect in less than two hours. I was also low on chakra. So I got home around 6 to find Sasuke was hiding out in the living room with all the windows closed. I had to shove my way into my house to get in.

_Sasuke?_ He jumped about four feet. _What the hell are you doing?_

"They're banning together." I smirked. "It's not funny!"

_I beg to differ._

"Well I don't." He peeked out the blinds, "I'm never going to get out of here." I sighed.

_You owe me._

"For what?" I ignored him and walked out, getting all their attention. I wrote a note and used chakra to enlarge it. **Has anyone seen my brother?** I made sure to look confused, see I am an amazing actress.

"You mean he's not inside?" I looked at Sakura and Ino; they were my least favorite of all of them. I shook my head. "Are you sure?" I glared and wrote another note. **I think I'd know if my brother was home or not.**"Okay sorry," She turned "HE LEFT! FIND HIM!" I sighed and walked back in.

_You owe me._

"Okay, I owe you." He said annoyed with the fact that he was now in dept, even if it was to his sister.

_And you better believe that I'll cash that in._

I walked to my room and fell onto my bed, it was early but I was so tired.

~Time skip, the morning of the exam~

_Sasuke hurry up!_

"I'm hurrying!" Typical, the day I wanted to be early he was taking his time.

_Jeez, let's try and get to school now!_

"Okay let's go." He said, I grabbed him and dragged him to school. We happened to still get there on time, in fact we still got there early. I sat on his desk and looked at him for a while. "What?" He asked annoyed.

_What if you don't pass?_

"Excuse me?"

_I'm just saying, I know you will, but what if you don't?_

"There is no what if, since it's not happening."

_Well someone's in a bad mood._ He rolled his eyes at me and looked out the window. At that moment Shikamaru walked in with Choji.

_Fine then_

I walked over to the boys and we went to our seats.

"So did you get your jutsu down?" I looked at Shikamaru and nodded. "So I was right."

_No._

"Thought so," He said with a smirk as he closed his eyes. I looked at Choji when he tapped me on the shoulder.

"So, Shia," I cocked my head at him. "After the test, umm…"

_Yes Choji?_ The look on his face showed me how much that still surprised him. I found myself really regretting doing that since it uses chakra.

"Well, see, Shikamaru and I are going to go out to celebrate, and I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go?" I found myself laughing silently, "Is that a yes?" I nodded with a smile. He seemed relived, like he was expecting me to say no.

"Shia." I looked at Shikamaru, I thought he was asleep. "You know why Choji is so nervous don't you?" When I didn't answer he opened his mouth, but was interrupted.

"Shia Uchiha!" I looked up, "You're first." I stood and walked into the room.

"Shia Uchiha?" I nodded, "Make two clones." I nodded again and closed my eyes. I quickly made my clones. "Great," The man nodded to the bands, I grabbed a red one and tied it around my waist.

_YES!_

I sent it to Choji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke all on accident. But when I walked out I was greeted by a smile from Choji and Shikamaru and a nod from Sasuke.

"Congratulations!" Choji said giving me a smile and a hug.

_Thanks Choji_

I was happy and watched as Sasuke went into the room. When he came out he had his on his forehead like a normal ninja.

_Congrats Sasuke._

He nodded a bit as he passed me on his way back to his seat. I sighed at him and watched as Shika and Choji both went in and came out. I smiled to them both.

"So Shia, isn't your hair going to get in the way?" I rolled my eyes at Shikamaru.

_Not if it's up._

"It's going to be up? That'll be a new look."

"Don't listen to him Shia, I think it'll look great." I smiled at him

_Thanks Choji, I think it'll look good too._ I looked over at Shika and remembered something. _What were you saying before I went to take my test?_

"Don't remember."

_About Choji..?_

"Right, never mind."

_Shikamaru!_

"Please stay out of my head if you're going to yell."

"Okay!" I looked up at Iruka, "Tomorrow I will be assigning you all to your three man cells, so be here." I looked at the boys that were next to me.

_What time and where?_ I asked both boys.

"Oh, um, tonight at 8 at the Bar-B-Q." I smiled

_Sounds good, I'll see you later then._ I looked at Sasuke, _Oi, are you ready?_ He stood, gaining attention from everyone. He walked over to me and waited.

"Well?" I smiled and stood. With a wave to the boys I left with my brother. "Shia,"

_Hm? _

"Why is it that you can laugh, grunt, and even growl, but you can't talk." I thought about it for a moment.

_I don't know._ Honestly I had no idea. _Maybe because it's not that I'm mute exactly, I just…I don't know, lost my voice?_

"For five years?" I shrugged.

_Never really gave it much thought._ He shook his head.

"So is that what you're going to wear when you train?" I looked down at my off the shoulder T and skinny jeans.

_No. There is no way I could fight in this._

"So what are you wearing?"

_You'll see tomorrow._

"Does that mean I won't approve?"

_I don't need your approval on what I wear, and no that is not what it means._ I then remembered, _Sasuke, I'm going out tonight._ He stopped and gave me one of those 'no way in hell' looks.

"With who?" He was struggling, trying not to get pissed.

_I'm going with Choji and Shikamaru to celebrate us all passing._ He calmed down slightly, he knew that there was no way Shikamaru would try anything and to him Choji was just another guy.

"Okay." He said; I was glad that he let it go. I was also kinda sad though, he doesn't really have friends. He pushed them all away.

_Hey, Sasuke when I get back we should celebrate, or if it's late maybe tomorrow?_ He looked down but I saw the smile he hid. He knew I was worried about him.

"Sure Shia, sounds good." I smiled then as he looked back up with his normal frown. I ran my fingers through my white bangs. "What's wrong?"

_Nothing._

"Don't lie to me Shia."

_Fine, you wanna know what's bugging me? It's really obnoxious that those girls are stalking us. They stay away when I'm here now, but what if they use their heads and ban together with my fans? Then we're both dead._

"So you're stressed about that?" He sounded amused.

_It is not funny._

"Oh yes it is." I glared at him, "They are not that smart."

_They aren't?_ He shook his head; _You have never actually talked to any of them have you?_

"Not really."

_So you don't know. Sure, Sakura has brains but not smarts. And Ino has smarts but no brains. If they even joined forces for longer than a day they would get you quickly. If any of mine joined forces, all the Shikamaru's in the world wouldn't be able to help me. So you tell me how stupid they really are._

He looked away, suddenly in deep thought. I got him thinking, hope he doesn't panic. The thing about Sasuke though, when he thinks he slows down, and I get annoyed. I grabbed his arm and dragged him with me, not that he really noticed. If it was anyone else they'd have a kunai at the neck, but he knew it was me. He could sense my chakra.

I dragged him to the house and pushed him onto the couch. He can think there, out of my way. I went to take a quick shower and then dried my hair. It took time to get it dry, but once I did I looked at the clock. Damn it! I rushed out the door.

_Gotta go, see you later!_

He was still in thought so he barely noticed as I left.


	6. Chapter 6

I was running like hell to get there on time. Lucky me I'm fast. I got there right on time and walked in to find both boys there. No food yet but they were there. I slipped into the seat across from Choji next to Shikamaru like I normally do.

_Hey guys._

"Right on time." I looked at Shikamaru, waiting for him to continue.

"What's wrong with that?" I looked to Choji as the food came.

_Okay Shikamaru, what the hell is up with Choji?_ He smirked a bit as he ate. _Answer, now._

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"Do what?" Choji asked

_I was trying to get him to do me a favor, but it involved moving more than two inches._ Choji smiled. _Okay Shikamaru, guess what, I think that I can easily get the info from you._

"What did you want him to do?"

_I wanted him walk me home, Sasuke said it was the only way I was allowed to come tonight._

"Oh, so then Shikamaru why wouldn't you walk her home?" He sent me a slight glare.

"I will."

_Yes he wants to be able to hang out with me again._ I smirked, I win. I smiled and took some food. We spent the next few hours 'talking' and laughing together. I glanced at the clock at 9. _Guys I gotta go, I promised Sasuke I'd spend time with him today too._

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow." Choji said as Shikamaru and I stood up.

_Bye Choji, see ya._

"Bye Choji." We left and walked to my house.

_Well?_

"Choji has a crush on you."

_I know that, he has for a while. So what changed?_

"What changed?" I waited and he laughed a bit, "You did. It started to change a bit but then you 'talked' to him. Now he feels closer to you and it's getting to him. His little kid crush is growing, he's not in love or anything, and he isn't one of your crazy stalkers…"

I nodded as we got home, we said good bye and I walked in to find Sasuke right where I left him.

_Sasuke?_ He looked up at me.

"Shouldn't you have left by now?" I laughed

_I just got back_

"Oh," he said confused, "Welcome back?" I smiled and walked to the kitchen. Sasuke may not be a fan of sweets but I found one he likes. We both ate and I finally asked him.

_What were you thinking of?_

"What you said." I was afraid of that. "Tomorrow we get our teams and the odds of me getting one of them is high, what if I get two…"

_I didn't mean to freak you out, but that's what I was thinking too._ We both yawned at the same time and I laughed a bit. _Night Sasuke._

"Good night Shia." We both smiled as I went to bed.

_Sasuke I'm going ahead!_ I called as I got dressed and went to the door,

"Why?"

_No reason!_ I lied as I ran off. I got to class first and took my seat. Sasuke soon arrived and gave me a 'what the hell?' look. Then Shikamaru came in. he gave me a smirk as he sat down.

"Have an interesting morning?"

_No._

"So you left before he saw it?"

_Maybe._

"What are you two talking about?" Choji asked

"Her bellybutton ring."

"Her what?" I slapped my hand over his mouth a moment too late and we were the center of attention, I gave Sasuke a smile as I released Choji and sat back down. The next moment I was holding my sides with laughter. I watched as Naruto and Sasuke's faces were forced together. I was barely still in my chair as I laughed. Once Sasuke was done gagging he glared at me.

"Shia it's not funny!"

_I beg to differ._

"Shia." He growled, to anyone else it would have been intimidating, to me it just made everything funnier.

"Shia Uchiha!" I looked up at Iruka, "Can I start my class now?" I nodded as he started listing off teams. "Shia Uchiha, Syaoran Inuzuka, and Aki Shi." All I know about any of them was Syaoran, I know that he is related to Kiba, and all I know about Kiba is he likes girls. A lot. I knew only that Aki Shi is that the Shi family has a blood line limit. "You will meet your sensei's after lunch." Shikamaru and Choji were pulled away by Ino and soon my team came to me.

"Hello Shia," I looked Aki who spoke.

"Yes, hello Shia." I smiled less friendly at Syaoran. I did not like the way he was looking at me.

"Would you like to have lunch with us?" I smiled and stood, following them out to the trees. We ate and I watched as Naruto went into the room Sasuke was eating in. When Sasuke left something seemed off. "Something wrong Shia?" I nodded and walked to the room. I found Sasuke tied up on the ground. I smirked as I untied the cloth around his mouth.

"This isn't funny."

_Again, I beg to differ._

"Please shut up."

_Fine I'll leave you alone._

"No, I'm sorry."

"Are you talking to her?"

"Yes."

"How?" Sasuke left the room and Syaoran looked to me, **I'm not telling you, you'll find out soon enough.** I walked back to the class with them on my tail. "Why not?" **I have trust issues.** "Why the hell-?" Aki slapped his hand over Syaoran's mouth. Syaoran soon realized what was going on. "Oh, sorry." I felt like crying. Shikamaru walked in right then, he knew that look and was quickly at my side. 

"Shia," He whispered and put an arm around me. I felt myself start to shake. I hadn't cry about this in years, I was glad I had Shika here. I took in a shaky breath and felt myself fall back onto him as I held back the tears. "It's okay to cry you know." I nodded a bit and leaned into him more. I felt a tear escape my eye and started to hide my face in him, I refused to let people see me cry. They could know it was happening, but they can't see it.

_Shikamaru I…_

"I know, I know." I heard the bell start to ring and sat up; he wiped the tears from my eyes and gave me a slight smile. I touched my eyes and used a water jutsu to take away the evidence that I was crying. "Can't even tell." He said with another smile.

_Thanks_

I waited with everyone else for my sensei and leaned on Shika the whole time. He was so comforting to be near. When his sensei came he was reluctant to go, but I got him to leave. Only about five minutes later she walked in.


	7. Chapter 7

As we followed her I looked her over. She looked young, maybe 25ish. Her hair was short and a dark shade of purple, she had piercing blue eyes and they way she walked made her look superior to the world. When we sat her voice reminded me of the girl I always had seen with Itachi…I suddenly felt like crying again.

"Alright introduce yourselves, I'll start. My name is Riku El, I like training and people who speak their mind, I dislike slackers. My goal was to become ANBU, after I did that I decided I would rather have a team and left. You next." She pointed to Syaoran.

"I'm Syaoran Inuzuka, I like hot girls and hanging out, I dislike distrusting people. My dream is to be an amazing Jonin." She nodded to Aki.

"Aki Shin, I like thinking and training, I dislike obnoxious people. My dream is to become ANBU." I pulled out a book, gaining a look of confusion from Riku-sensei. "She's mute." **You guys mind if I try something?**

"Try what?" Riku asked. **A jutsu, one that lets me communicate.** "Go for it."

_Can you hear me?_ I watched as the boys jumped about 20 feet and Riku looked surprised. _Is that a yes? _They nodded, _I'm glad, okay I am Shia Uchiha, I like a lot of things, I dislike guys who refuse to leave me alone and when people bring up the past. My dream,_ they leaned in, even Riku looked curious, _I don't have one._

.com/albums/n40/cows_04/?action=view¤t;=

"Okay we'll meet here tomorrow morning at 6 AM." We nodded and left.


	8. Chapter 8

I'd just like to thank ZariaReadsHard1500 for my first review! I'm so glad that you like this story because I'm having so much fun writing it! Have fun getting Zaria to take her meds and keep reviewing please! =)

_Chunin exams came and went, they were way too eventful for you as you were bit by Orichimaru in the woods. You got it sealed after you beat your preliminary match and then ended up becoming Chunin, the only person besides Shikamaru to pass. Then it went downhill when Sasuke decided to take up Orichimaru's offer and left. You were on the team to bring him back, but there wasn't much you could do when you arrived on the scene._

I watched as Sasuke and Naruto fought, and for a while I thought Sasuke was going to lose. But as Naruto fell and he turned to leave I ran out next to Naruto and started to yell.

"Sasuke!" He looked at me

"You spoke." He said

"Sasuke please don't leave! I can't lose another brother!" He turned, "You're just like him if you do this! You're my brother! You can't abandon me! I can't handle another Itachi!"

"I'm not Itachi."

"You could have fooled me!" I ran to him, tossing my arms around him before he could move, "Sasuke, I have the mark to, I'm not going. We can stay together, train together, and get stronger without becoming missing Nins. Please?"

"Shia let me go."

"No," I said as tears fell down my face, I felt Kakashi getting closer as Sasuke got me off him. "You owe me!" I screamed, "You owe me and I'm cashing in!"

"I'm sorry Shia."

"Sasuke!" I screamed as he ran, Kakashi was now here, "You're worse than Itachi!" I screamed to him as I fell to my knees in tears. I checked Naruto's pulse as Kakashi came to us.

"I'm sorry Shia." He said, I shook my head without looking at him. The next thing I knew the world was black…

When I opened my eyes I was in a hospital bed. I ripped the IVs and cords from my body, I always hated those. Outside the window I saw the full moon; I had been out for a while if it was full now. Or was I just not noticing it during the exam? A nurse came running in, since it said that my heart was no longer beating due to the lack of cords in me. When she attempted to put it back on me I avoided her. This went till Kakashi came in. He sent her away, but I couldn't look at him, not knowing that I let Sasuke get away. Now I didn't want to look at anyone. Ever.

"Shia," I didn't look at him. I was staring blankly at my lap. I heard him sigh, "Shia I know what you're thinking. I can see it in your face; you never want to see anyone ever again. But be careful. We've all seen you lose senses when things happen. You could lose your sight next." I didn't move, "Please think, this wasn't your fault." I gave no response. He was wrong. If I had just been there for him, even if I forced it he wouldn't have left. But instead I let him go.

I heard him leave after a moment. Alone again. I sat there for a moment before I felt my team at the door, soon Shikamaru came in. I didn't move; I was still looking at my lap. He came and sat next to me on the stool. We just sat there for a while. I felt my mind racing as I thought about Sasuke and Shikamaru. What does he think he can do at a time like this? My brothers have both abandoned me.

"Is there something wrong with me?" I whispered, I could just barely see his shock, probably to both my question and the fact that it was out loud.

"Why would you even think that?" He asked after a moment.

"Both my brothers left me. Both of them just let me go." He had nothing to say. That didn't make me feel any better. "How long was I out?"

"About a week." He said I nodded slightly; my eyes never left my lap. "Shia, will you come with me?" I nodded and stood, my long hair fell over me as I walked to get dressed. When I came out I still didn't look at him, and when we left I didn't look at anyone as we passed. I saw my team, they were all worried, but I could see that from their feet. "Shia, do you know what today is?" I just barely shook my head as we walk into the woods. "Look up." I did as I was told. "Happy Birthday Shia." I felt tears fall out of my eyes.

"Shika," I whispered. He pulled me to the ground and nodded, "I just don't get it. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing." I looked at him, "The only thing wrong with you is that you're blaming yourself for Sasuke's mistake." I was shaking as he hugged me to his chest, "Think like Naruto and Sakura. They are going to bring him back, that's their goal." I felt the tears start up again.

"Shika, I don't think I can do this. I don't know if I can stay here alone." As he hugged me he started to rub my back in a comforting way. "I can't go back to that house. I can't stay there, not alone."

"Stay at my house." I looked up at him, "My mom suggested it, and I agree. You should stay at my place. Then I'm only across the hall when you need me, day or night." I hugged him tightly, "So I have a question for you, are you going to be talking now?" I smiled into his chest but gave no answer. I slowly fell asleep, feeling safe in his arms.

========Shikamaru's POV=========

I stood with Shia in my arms and walked home. It felt good to have her near me, alive. I don't know what happened, but they weren't sure she was going to wake up. He coma cause is, as far as I know, still unknown. The fact that she was up made me feel so much better. And the fact that my mom put it out to have her stay with us made me relieved, if she didn't say it I was going to have to. That would have been troublesome.

"Shikamaru?" I stopped and looked at my mom. "She's up?"

"Not at the moment." She smiled, god I'm glad she didn't get mad at that.

"Okay, well her room is set up and we got her clothes already." I nodded and went up the stairs. Her room was at the end of the hall on the left, right across from mine. I easily opened the door and set her on her bed.

"Shia, I'm right across the hall if you need me." I whispered in her ear. She made a small sound which I was guessing meant she heard me as I left. But her hand was gripping my arm. "Shia?" Nothing. "Jeez." I said with a smile as I sat next to her. Eventually I fell asleep right there.


	9. Chapter 9

======Shia's POV=====

When I opened my eyes in the morning I found Shikamaru sleeping next to me. It was sweet that he never broke out of my grip. My hand was still on his arm and I was against the wall. I shook his slightly, but all he did was roll over. Onto me. I let out a little giggle as I attempted to push the muscle heavy ninja off of me. After about 5 minutes I gave up on this idea and decided that I'd just wait for him to open his lazy eyes. After a bit he started to move and soon he opened his eyes.

"Sorry," He mumbled tiredly as he rolled off me. But rolling in the small bed, he ended up on the floor. "Ouch." I laughed a bit before standing up and helping him back to his feet. "You're in a good mood." I just yawned and left the room. His parents were out and I wanted to get back to training soon. "Oi! Shia!" Shikamaru called from his room as I got out of the shower.

"Hm?" I called back.

"Are you going to train today?"

"I plan to." I said as I pull my PJs on and opened the door. I looked at him as he walked into the hall next to the bathroom.

"So, you are talking?" I shrugged and tied my hair up. "Well, your clothes are already in your dresser."

"Ok," I said as we switched places and I walked down the hall. In the dresser I found all my clothes, it was nice of her to go get them. When I was dressed I went downstairs to find Shikamaru. He tossed me some breakfast and we left the house.

"Shia, are you sure your okay to train?" I nodded, "You don't look sure."

"Shikamaru I'm fine." I said as we walked to the training grounds.

"Shia?" I looked up to find my team, "I didn't expect to see you here." Syaoran said. Aki smacked him in the head and I found myself smile.

"You probably didn't expect to hear me talking ether." I said and both boys' mouths fell wide open. Riku walked to us.

"Well, we aren't doing any missions for a while, mostly because I'm leaving on my own, so do whatever." She then left.

"Wow," Syaoran finally said, "You're voice is hot."

"What does that even mean?" I asked him as I smacked him in the head.

"Is that going to become a habit?" I shrugged and walked to a tree and sat down.

"Shia," I looked at Aki, "Are you sure that you're okay to train? I mean…"

"Yes." He frowned, "If I just hang around then nothing will get done and I'll waste away. Trust me Aki, I can train." He looked at Shikamaru.

"Nothing I can do about it." I rolled my eyes and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

I was right about it being a long day. The guys were afraid to train with me and Shikamaru wasn't helping. After trying to train with them I decided to go to chakra control so I wouldn't need them. By the end of the night I was low on chakra and bored out of my mind. Shikamaru and I went home to find that, to no surprise, his parents were gone. They were gone on a mission. So we ate and then went to bed. But as laid in my bed I couldn't help but feel a slight panic creeping back. I started to pace through the room as the panic grew.

"Shia are you asleep?" I heard Shikamaru ask as he opened the door. He saw the look on my face. The panic growing, "Why don't you sleep in my room?" If anyone else asked that I would have smacked them to the land of water, but not Shikamaru. I just nodded and followed him to his room. "Shia," I looked at him as we lay on his bed. "Are you okay? I mean really okay?"

"…No." I said after a moment, "I'm trying to be okay, I really am but…" He shushed me.

"You're not expected to be okay, not yet. That takes time." I leaned into him, "But I'm here for you, and till the day your ready, I'll be here."

"What about after I'm okay?" He chuckled

"I'll be here then too." He said, "The only thing that's going to pull me away is missions, and I'll say no to as many as possible."

"Shikamaru, I don't want you to put your life on hold for Me." One of his arms fell over me, "Take your missions, I'll be fine."

"Sure you will." He mumbled before falling asleep. I snuggled closer to him and fell asleep. And like the last morning, when I awoke he had me locked in place with his arms. I felt really safe in his arms. Strangely safe, as if I knew that he'd never let anyone harm me. He rolled over and one of his arms went with him, leaving me free to get up. I did so after a moment. I went to shower and get dressed. When I came back I found him rubbing his eyes. "Morning."

"More like afternoon." He shrugged, "Get up lazy bones, your team is here."

"Ino and Choji?"

"No, by team I meant Aki and Syaoran." I said sarcastically, "Please hurry, they're driving me crazy."

"It's a short drive." He mumbled as he sat up.

"Haha." I said as I walked back down the stairs. "Ino, Choji, please leave me alone. Don't ask me if I'm okay, because if you have to ask then you know the answer. Also, if I hear one more person say anything about me talking I will throw them threw a wall and a tree and no one will hear your cries ever again." With that I went to the kitchen and got a drink of water.

"Shia, please stop yelling so early in the morning."

"Shikamaru it's almost one." He gave me a 'like it matters' look as he started talking to his team.

"Shikamaru we have a mission in two days." I gripped my glass a little tighter. I didn't think it would be that soon. "Tsunade says it's not up for discussion." I heard Ino say like she knew what he was thinking.

"Fine." He mumbled as he walked to the kitchen. Ino and Choji left, though Choji was reluctant. "Are you going to be okay?" No.

"I'll be fine, it's only for a few days." I whispered, he looked at me. "Shikamaru I'll be fine and I'll see you when you get back." I may be a good actress, but I've never been a great liar, well not to Shikamaru.

"Shia,"

"Shika I'll be fine." He still didn't believe me, but he had no choice.

"Okay," He said after a moment, "My parents should be back by then, so you won't be alone." He was convincing himself. "Shia, why don't we go out tomorrow night?"

"Huh?"

"Well, if I'm leaving in a couple days I want to be with you till then."

"Okay, sure." He smiled and nodded. "Um, dinner?"

"Sure." I nodded and walked to my room. Did I just agree to go on a date with my best friend? I shrugged it off and got changed, back into the clothes I used to wear. Ninja clothes just weren't what I was going for right now. Didn't sound as comfy as a good old pair of jeans.


	10. Chapter 10

The night of our date we went to the Cat's Eye Café, which happened to be one of my favorite places since I was little. We ordered and talked and ate. We laughed and smiled, we had a great time. But it was bugging me that I'd be without Shika for a while. I had slept in his room last night and would most likely tonight. Would I be able to sleep without him?

"Shia?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be okay?"

"I will be fine Shikamaru," I said with a smile, "I have some sanity, and as you said before, I won't be alone."

"Right." He said as he paid and we left. "You'll be fine." I went to change when we got home and gave him time to do the same. When we were both down I walked in, "Shia," He started as I sat down on the bed, "Do you want me to-?"

"Yes, wake me up if I'm not already up." He nodded and pulled me down so he could go to sleep.

"I'll come back as soon as possible." I nodded into his chest. "Promise."

"I know." And for the first time, possibly in history, Shikamaru was the last person in his house awake that night.

=========Shikamaru's POV, after the mission======

"Shikamaru, welcome home." I looked at my mother, she was going to bed. "It's nice that your back, Shia doesn't sleep."

"What?"

"She sings." Before I could say anything she continued. "Not that she's loud; you can't even hear her in my room. But the other night I was putting your clothes away and heard her, she was quiet; I had to listen close to hear her." I nodded, "Well, good night." With that she left. I decided to hide my chakra and walked to her door. Mom was right, she was singing. I sat, intending to listen to the one song, but I ended up listening the whole night.

I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
so much more  
I lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

I want to die!

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

my wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will I be denied Christ  
tourniquet  
my suicide

.com/watch?v=Z9X8z1tQpeM

.com/watch?v=CTybk_GVnuo

.com/watch?v=i1V7ufbU_-I

.com/watch?v=6hhQnJU-K5A

.com/watch?v=knWkNqo5AtI

.com/watch?v=qBJHOK-2LbE

.com/watch?v=w8DAOG4PRv4

.com/watch?v=E8nPS9Odz3s

.com/watch?v=2-qFyxxlnRw

When she stopped the sun was up and I knew she was coming out. So I stood and walked down the hall so that it looked like I just got back.

"Shikamaru?" I turned to her, "Welcome home."

"Thanks," I said as I walked back to her, "How have you been?" I was gone about a week, if she was singing every night…

"Fine. Are you tired?" She changed the subject.

========Shia's POV==========

"Not really," He said, "Are you?"

"No." He nodded, the way he did though made me take a guess, "Where you listening outside my door?" He shrugged, "Well then my guess is you were up all night, so if your magically not tired then come with me." I took him away from the house; I don't like it when people spy on me.

"Shia did you sleep at all?" he asked as he tried to keep up with me.

"No," I whispered, "But Naruto's leaving today and we're saying goodbye." I got to the gate just in time. "Naruto!" He turned

"Shia!" He ran to me, we aren't close or anything but I was the only one here to say goodbye and he was close to Sasuke, "You came? I never told anyone when I was leaving."

"I know, but I thought that someone should be here to say goodbye," We had hung out a bit over the last week, "Get strong Naruto."

"I will, believe it." I waved as he left.

"Do you? Believe it that is." I looked back at Shikamaru.

"Yes, I believe that Naruto as the potential and the strength to make it to Hokage." I yawned and got a worried look from Shikamaru. "I'm fine." I said as I walked away from the gates and to the woods.

"You didn't sound fine." I looked at him, "Your songs weren't 'I'm fine' songs. They were more like I'm slowly dying and scared to death." I looked at him.

"That's because I am scared to death." He walked closer to me as I spoke, "I'm scared; both my brothers left me. My family is long dead; I've got Orichimaru's mark on me…"

"You'll be fine." I looked at him, "I know you. You're a strong, independent, stubborn girl who never lets anything get to her. One thing isn't going to get you. Naruto and Sakura are going to get him back if you don't first and you will live to see that day." I nodded a bit and he sighed. "Why sing?" I looked at him

"What?"

"Why would you sing? How does that help?" I looked at him for a moment as I thought.

"I guess because I haven't been able to for so long, it just came naturally. Music was always my escape, now I could use it to its fullest." He nodded and looked deep in thought. "Shikamaru," I hated that look, "Will you spar with me?"

"Sure."

I knew that Shikamaru wouldn't go too hard on me, seeing as I just got out of the hospital a little over a week ago. But he also get's competitive. Obviously not in things like the Chunin exams, but when it comes to fighting against me, well the boy hates to lose. We ended up fighting till the sun went down, at which point I beat him and we fell on our backs. I looked up at the stars, but as I watched the stars Shikamaru watched me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him without looking away from the sky. "I haven't seen the night sky in a long time, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Do you like to sing?" I nodded a bit, "Will you sing for me?" I turned to him, surprised by his question. "Please?"

"Um, what do you want me to sing?" He shrugged, "Why?"

"I haven't heard your voice since we were little; I guess I just can't get enough of it." I thought for a moment before I opened my mouth again.

"Okay, just let me think for a moment." I took in a deep breath then.

.com/watch?v=ZoLARk9VWwI

"The gate is wide  
The road is paved in moderation  
The crowd is kind and quick to pull you in  
Welcome to the middle ground  
You're safe and sound and  
Until now it's where I've been

'Cause it's been fear that ties me down to everything  
But it's been love, Your love, that cuts the strings

So long status quo  
I think I just let go  
You make me want to be brave  
The way it always was  
Is no longer good enough  
You make me want to be brave  
Brave, brave

I am small  
And I speak when I'm spoken to  
But I am willing to risk it all  
I say Your name  
Just Your name and I'm ready to jump  
Even ready to fall...

Why did I take this vow of compromise?  
Why did I try to keep it all inside?

So long status quo  
I think I just let go  
You make me want to be brave  
The way it always was  
Is no longer good enough  
You make me want to be brave  
Brave, brave

I've never known a fire that didn't begin with a flame  
Every storm will start with just a drop of rain  
But if you believe in me  
That changes everything  
So long, I'm gone

So long status quo  
I think I just let go  
You make me want to be brave  
I wanna be brave  
The way it always was  
Is no longer good enough  
You make me want to be brave  
Brave, brave"

As I sang I looked back up at the night sky. When I finished the song I didn't look at him. After a moment he put his arm around me.

"You have an amazing voice." He commented. "I've missed it."

"As have I," I whispered, "Now, why did you really want to hear me sing?" He chuckled

"Because, the last time you got lost, when people were looking for you it wasn't your calls that got you found."

"It was my song." I said as I remembered the night. Father had pissed me off and I ran into the woods. When no one found me I started to sing, in the attempt to keep myself calm. That was how people found me. "Right…" I felt myself falling asleep, and soon the stars were gone from the night sky and it was just black. When I opened my eyes I was in Shikamaru's bed once again. "At least I know someone's still looking out for me." I said as I got up, "Sleep well." I whispered to him, "You need it." I left him room and went to get dressed.


	11. Chapter 11

"Good morning." I looked over at the women speaking to me, "Sleep well?"

"Morning Yoshino," I said with a smile, "I did, thanks." I grabbed some toast, "If he gets up before I'm back would you tell him that I went to see Kakashi."

"I will," She said with a smile, "See you tonight."

"Bye," I walked out the door in search of the sensei. "Kakashi!" I called as he was about to walk into a book store. "Before you get more make-out paradise, I need to talk to you."

"How can I help you?" He asked in a disappointed voice.

"Come with me." He did as he was told. "Kakashi, is it possible to still use my cures seal?" He looked at me and I saw the look in his panicking eyes, "I'm not planning on it, just in case."

"Well, yes it is. But please don't do that." Something then came to his mind. "So, why would you think of that?"

"Something Shikamaru said," I shook my head then, "So, how have you been? Board without a team?"

"No, I've been getting missions and reading."

"You know I've read those," He looked at me with a wide eye, "You sure are a creepy old man." I said before walking off. There was only one more thing to do today; I had to go find Hinata. After asking around I heard that she was out in the woods. "Hinata!" I called

"O-over here!" I know what you're thinking, she's stuttering. Well no, she was panting.

"You okay?" She nodded, "Well actually I was wondering if you'd be up to-?" I jumped at the sound of an explosion. "What the hell?" we walked over to the gate where the explosion took place. I saw Orichimaru, well one of his henchmen, run off. "Hinata, I'll talk to you later." I went to see Tsunade and tell her what I saw. She sent me back to the house late, but I didn't go back. I went to the roof of the bench building and looked at the stars. I found myself singing, not anything real, just notes to keep myself calm.

"Shia?" I sat up and looked over at Shikamaru, "You okay?"

"Not sure." I said truthfully as I looked back up at the sky, "I just needed to clear my head."

"Clear your head huh?" He sat next to me, "I heard you were near the explosion outside of the village."

"Yeah," I replied, "I think it was-." I caught myself, no need to worry him over nothing, "I think it was just some kid playing around." He nodded. "That's not what was on my mind."

"What was it then?" I watched as a star shot across the sky.

"Life," I shrugged, "I'm probably just over thinking things."

"Yeah, that can be troublesome." I felt a smile come to my face.

"Right, troublesome." I saw his face appear over my head, "You know, it may be just that it's easy for me to relax here, but I think that there's something different about this place."

"What?"

"I don't know. I've gone on missions to the sand and to the Cloud, hell, I was even on one to the Snow, but none of them had this sense of comfort. Like it's safer here, you can let your guard down here. In the other villages no one seems that relaxed."

"I guess," He said, "Yet, you still aren't completely relaxed."

"I can't be." I said as I sat up, "Since the curse mark I've felt on edge."

"Curse mark?"

"I didn't tell you did I?" I sighed, "The curse mark that Sasuke has, I got one too. On the same day, but a different place." I stood up and showed him my curse mark. It was right on my waist, just below the top of my pants. "Sorry, I kinds forgot about it."

"How can you forget?"

"The last time I thought about it I was yelling at Sasuke, telling him something like 'I have one too and I'm not going.' But he left and I guess I just forgot."

"What happened today? That made you think of it."

"It hurt actually." He looked worried as I took his hand to pull him away. "I left this morning to go see Kakashi about the seal and then heard the explosion. I guess I got distracted a bit and time got away from me."

"It hurt?" I sighed as we walked down the street.

"Shikamaru, don't worry about the pain. It wasn't bad; it was just bad enough for me to remember about it." He didn't look convinced. "Shika, I'm fine." I sighed as we walked in the door, "If something was wrong I'd tell you." I said as I walked to the table, Yoshino had just set the table. "Stop looking at me like that." He sat across from me and his parents were giving us 'what is going on?' looks. "Shikamaru," I he looked down at his food. I rolled my eyes and ate.

"So Shia, did you get whatever you had to do done?" Yoshino asked, trying to change the mood.

"Most of it, I was interrupted by that explosion though."

"Yeah I heard about that," She said with a smile, "Who do you think did it?"

"Just some kids messing around?" Shikaku asked

"That's my guess." I lied to them, I hate lying to them after all they've done for me, but I couldn't worry them over nothing. Well what might be nothing. "Tsunade thinks it may be something to do with Akashi or Orichimaru though." There, now it's not a complete lie.

"But Akashi was after Naruto, and he's no longer here." Shikaku said in thought, "If I was to guess I'd say-." He was cut off by Yoshino smacking him in the head. I smiled.

"Yoshino, it's okay, I was actually thinking the same thing. If it wasn't kids it was most likely Orichimaru." She looked sad, but I kept my face fine. "But I still think Tsunade is just being paranoid." I finished eating and cleaned out my bowl, "Thanks for the meal." I said as I walked up the stairs and into my room.

It's funny that I call it my room when I don't sleep here. I mainly keep my clothes in here, but I do have a few other things. Such as my sketch book and a diary, I don't really use the diary but I used to when I was young. I had it on me when I went after Sasuke. I flipped through it, reading the thoughts of my childhood. I sat there for a while till I heard a knock on the door.

"Shia?" The door opened and Shikamaru walked in. "Are you sure that your okay?" I nodded, "Alright," I smiled at him and he laughed a bit, "You look tired."

"Just a bit."

"Come on," I felt myself laugh this time, "Let's get some sleep." I stood and followed him across the hall into his room, I had already changed. I felt safe again, but still felt the tug of the lie.

"Shikamaru," he looked down at me, "I lied to you." Curiosity took over his face.

"About?"

"I saw the bomber, that's where Tsunade got her ideas. I saw one of Orichimaru's guys. He ran off when I saw him, but I think I know why he was here." He looked stressed and I lifted my hand to his face, "Calm down." I said, "If I can stay calm, so can you." He closed his eyes and slowly calmed himself down. "Now, if you can keep calm I'll keep talking." He nodded, "He was most likely here for me, this is because of my curse mark. But his men are cowards, so they will not come into the village. Like I said before, this place is easy to relax in."

"How can you be so calm?" He asked after a moment. "After all that's happened, how is it that this keeps you calm?"

"Because, I've had so much happen to me, I can let things go. It's not as personal when it's Orichimaru. If it was Sasuke or Itachi I'd be panicked, but even though Orichimaru has Sasuke I don't panic. Because I'm stronger then he was, I have the strength to let things go. That's the only reason I'm still alive."

"I just don't get it."

"That must be a new feeling for you." He rolled his eyes. "Orichimaru has no power over me, so I can be calm."

"But what if he gets you?"

"Then he gets me." He looked at me like I was crazy. "I'm not going down without a fight, and he picked the wrong girl to mess with."

"He picked you-?"

"Because I have Shringan." I pointed out. "I'm the only girl to have it."

"But you don't even use it, I've only seen it once since we were kids, and that was at the exam."

"Yes, but he knows that it exists." I pointed out, "And because of that what surprises me is that he didn't come sooner." He looked up at the ceiling, confused. "Go to sleep. Over thinking things is bad for you."

"So is under thinking." He commented as I closed my eyes.

"That's okay," I whispered, "Sleep is good for you." With that I shut my eyes.

_For the next few months I slept in his room with him. I sang when he went on missions and sang for him a lot, he seemed really scared that I'd be taken, but I knew that if that happened Shikamaru would find me. I told him that numerous times. The only time that I stayed away from the Nara house was one night when Hinata invited me over. I didn't sleep, but we did bond a bit. It only took only about a week after that for us to hang out again. Then it happened, he got me._


	12. Chapter 12

======3rd person====

Shikamaru lead the team out. Shia had been missing for about an hour, and that wouldn't be unusual but he had seen the man take her. His team was Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, and Neji. Akamaru was leading them, following her scent. Then they stopped.

"Why are we stopping?"

"Her scents…gone."

"What?"

"Just gone…"

-With you-

You were fighting the man. Actually you had been for a while, and now you were also fighting the curse seal.

"Bitch, I thought you would be easy to get!" The man yelled.

This yelling caught Itachi's attention, he and the rest of Akashi were on the way to the new hide out. He walked over and the Akashi saw something they never thought they'd seen. Panic filled Itachi's emotionless face.

"Shia…"

"You know that kid?" Kismae asked as they watched.

"Shit," Shia said, "Just leave me alone already! Tch." She fell down gripping her leg.

"Now that that's that, I can finally get you and take you to him." He froze as he saw the curse mark flow over her.

"No," She said, "The only place I'm going is home." She started to sing, the curse mark sent the waves at him, cutting him like Temari's wind. The voice was heard over the woods.

-Back to the team-

"Wait," They looked at Shikamaru, "She's this way."

"How do you know?" Hinata asked as they ran.

"I've been listening to her voice for months; I'd know it anywhere." He said as they ran. When they got to you the curse mark was covering you, yours wasn't the same marks as Sasuke; yours were music notes. But not only was the curse mark there, you had your Shringan activated. Itachi couldn't take watching you anymore and kicked the guy out of the way.

"Shia what the hell did you get yourself into?" She kicked him into a tree, out of instinct of protection.

"Itachi?" She then saw Shikamaru, "Shika?" she glanced at the man, nearly dead. "What the hell?" Itachi walked over to her.

"What did you do?" She blinked a few times.

"Itachi?" He nodded, "You shouldn't be here. If the village finds you-whoa." She fell back into Shikamaru's arms. "Hey Shikamaru."

"Shia I told you this was going to happen." Shikamaru said, he looked up at Itachi.

"Nice to see you again bro." Shia said as she pulled herself up.

"Bro?" They looked over to see Akashi, "I thought you only had a brother?"

"Itachi is my Shringan on?" He nodded, "No wonder I feel so drained." It was soon gone. He walked off, "Bye then," She looked at the rest of them, "Hey," She said before falling back again, this time into darkness.

========Shia's POV=========

When I woke we were still in the woods. Shikamaru had his arms around me and Neji was watching my nearly dead kidnapper.

"Hey," I looked up at his worried, yet calm, face.

"Hey," I said back, "How far are we from the village?"

"Not far, we just didn't want to move you too much." I nodded

"Thanks," He nodded, "Not just for coming, because I knew you'd do that. But you're keeping calm, at least on the outside, and that keeps me calm." He smiled at my lovable logic and I glanced around at the team. "When do we move again?"

"Are you ready?" I nodded, "Then let's go." When he said that everyone got up, I found myself smiling at them and how ready they were. "Come on." I nodded and followed right behind Shikamaru. When we got to the village we went to the Hokage. In her office Yoshino was waiting, she threw her arms around me when she saw me.

"You're okay," She said releasing a breath that I hoped she hadn't been holding this whole time.

"I'm fine," I said to her when she released me, "Just a bit tired." I looked at Tsunade, "Where's Kakashi?" She nodded to the doors and he walked in.

"Come on, the sooner we do this the sooner you can get some sleep." I nodded and followed him. "I'll bring her over later." Kakashi said as we left. Yoshino wasn't happy that I wasn't going straight home, but I needed to get a new seal. "Did you use it?"

"Ironically it saved my life." He nodded

"How did it feel?" He asked as he sat me down and started to write.

"It burnt, but not in a painful way, in an exhilarating way. That's why I'm here, I'm afraid I'll use it again."

"I see," He finished writing, "I'll bring you home as soon as this is over." I then felt the searing pain and fell unconscious. It wasn't a restful feeling, I could feel Kakashi pick me up and the way my limp body moved as he walked. When he got to the house I felt myself being passed to arms I knew well. But it still wasn't restful, I felt like I was just blindfolded, not asleep. When Shikamaru laid me down he seemed to notice because he woke me up.

"Thanks." I mumbled, I saw him nod and then he laid down next to me and we fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

For possibly the first time in history, Shikamaru was up before me without a mission. When I opened my eyes it saw his brown eyes watching me. (A/N that sounds creepy but it's not supposed to be) I felt myself smile as I looked at him.

"Are there any pigs flying?"

"What?" He had a slight laugh in his voice as he questioned my question.

"You're up before me, Asuma once told me that pigs will fly before you get up before me. Well his real words were, 'How long have you known him, up before you? Yeah when pigs fly.' Though I never said anything about you getting up…"

"Well as far as I know, there are no flying pigs." I smiled, "But there is a worried group of people waiting for you to get rested enough to come out again." I sighed.

"I just got back, they can wait a bit." I saw his eyes move from mine and followed them. He was looking at my hand.

"Is it hurting?"

"Not really," I said, both of us still looking at my hand that was absentmindedly rubbing my cures mark. "It didn't really hurt much when I used it. I mean, it did but it was more of a thrilling burn…" He looked at my eyes again no questionably.

"Thrilling?"

"It supposed to be." I sighed, "That way you use it and…" He nodded before I let out another sigh. "So, how long have you been up?" He shrugged

"About an hour."

"You sure there's no flying pigs?" He rolled his eyes as I sat up and stretched. "I may not be up to training yet, but I am not staying in this house all day. I'll go crazy." I said getting up and walking out.

"Wait." He got up and followed me as I went to get clothes.

"What? Do you have a mission?"

"I'm on one." I looked at him, "I'm supposed to keep you from working too hard. I was actually told to keep you here, but since that's not possible, you can't leave the house without me." I smiled and as I walked passed him I ruffled his still down hair. "Jeez." I heard him say as I walked into the bathroom. When I came out his hair was up and he was on the couch, "Ready?"

"Sure am." I said with a smirk as we left, "So Shika does the fact that we're leaving mean that you failed the mission?"

"Haha," He said rolling his eyes, "As long as you don't get hurt, I haven't failed."

"Sounds like you have your work cut out for you." He nodded

"What a drag." I rolled my eyes and punched his arm.

"If I'm such a drag then go away."

"I said the mission was a drag, not you."

"I'm just troublesome." He nodded. "Well then, maybe I should make this even harder than normal."

"Please don't." I looked at him and saw the worry that was still in his eyes.

"Stay calm Shika, I know that my limits are well more limited right now, so I'll be good." He nodded but I could still see that he was worried. I sighed and looked around. "Look, Ino's flower shop!" I may not be a fan of flowers, or Ino, but getting Shika's mind on something else would be good for him.

"You're already up and around?" Ino asked, she'd gotten a lot less annoying lately. Sadly the reason sucks. "We actually have something on hold for you."

"What?"

"Yeah, it was paid in cash and happens to have been a mail order. Oh and here there's a card." I took the card from the flowers without looking at them. I listened to Ino talk to Shikamaru as I read over the card. "It's strange, I don't know what language that card was in, but the card was there. Who would have sent her flowers?"

"Shia what are you doing?" Shikamaru asked as I used my Shringan.

"Reading." I mumbled, "This card is from one of my brothers."

"Which one?" Ino asked, curious and nosey, as always.

"I don't know." I said looking at the flowers. They were black orchids. I lifted up the little pot, "Maybe I do, Ino can I pick these up on our way home?"

"Sure but-!" But I was gone.

"Which one sent you flowers?"

"Itachi I think."

"Um…" I looked at him, "Your eyes."

"Oh." I blinked off my Shringan, "Thanks for that. I'm still not used to using that." He nodded, so the flower shop wasn't the best idea. Let's try something else. "Let's go over here." I said, pulling him to a tea shop. "I'm thirsty." He said nothing as we went in.

"Thirsty huh?" I smiled at him as I sipped my tea.

"Yep."

"So what did the card say?"

"Nothing important." I said as I finished my tea. "Let's go on a walk."

"Why?"

"Because if we don't I'm going to go train."

"A walk it is." I laughed a bit as we went on our walk. We mostly just walked through town, course we went in the woods to. "Shia, please tell me what the card said."

"It really said nothing important." I said as we walked past the school, "He just knew I was hurt and was worried. Since he's a wanted criminal he couldn't come see me and say 'Are you okay' and sit by my side like he did when we were kids. Itachi may be a killer but he still loves his sister." I looked at him and saw him frown, "Shikamaru, I'll tell you what, I will let you see the card, for as long as you want. Then you can figure it out for yourself."

"Fine." He mumbled knowing that was all he could get out of me.

"Shia why are you out of bed?" I looked to see Aki and Syaoran walking to us. "You should be resting! Shikamaru you're supposed to make her rest!" I smiled

"Didn't know you cared so much Aki," I said with a smile, "But don't kill Shika, Tsunade couldn't keep me in bed." He looked conflicted but let it go.

"You aren't planning to train were you?" Syaoran asked

"No, I know my limits; training is a bad idea right now." Both looked relieved. "Boy's do you have no faith in me?"

"Not really." Aki hit Syaoran and I laughed. "Stop hitting me!" I felt a fit of laughter trying to break free when Hinata appeared.

"How are you feeling Shia?"

"Not too shabby," I said with a bit of trouble, a giggle escaping my lips as I did so.

"Well, Neji and I are having a slumber party and wanted to know if the two of you would come."

"I will, but I can't speak for my babysitter here." She smiled and looked at him.

"Sure."

"I'll see you tonight then!" She called, "Bye!"

"That was nice,"

"Well you need sleep."

"What are you guys talking about?" We both looked at him, "What are you sleeping together or something?" Syaoran joked.

"What?" We both said nervously, "Syaoran you should keep your mind out of the gutter." I said. I glanced at Aki who looked suspicious. "Do you have something to say?"

"…Nope."

"Good, then we have to go get my flowers she Shika can attempt to read my card." We walked off before they could say anything else. "What do you think they'd say?"

"Well it's not like we're doing anything, just sleeping." His face was slightly pink and I'm sure mine was too. "I think Aki knows."

"Aki is suspicious but he has no proof." We walked into the flower shop and I took my flowers. "Now, if you really want to see this you can," He took the card and looked it over a few times before letting out a sigh, "but you aren't gonna be able to read it."

"I'm sure that I'll manage." I knew he'd never find it; you need Shringan to read it. We went back to the house to get our bags and then headed to the compound. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." With that we went in. That compound is huge, I mean like a little city within the city. "Hey Hinata!" I called as soon as I could see her. She smiled and pulled us into the house.

"I'm glad that you're here, let's get this party started. Tenten wants us to play truth or dare." I sighed but smiled, I may not be a fan of the game, but whatever.

"Shia!"

"Hey Tenten," I said as I sat down next to Shikamaru on the couch. "Neji," I nodded to him.

"Alright, I'm starting!" Tenten called and looked evilly at me. "Shia, truth or dare?"

"I think I'll go with dare." She looked disappointed, that's odd. Normally the disappointment comes when someone says truth.

"Fine, I dare you…" She looked around the room, "Your all okay now right?"

"Yes…"

"Then I dare you to," She had an evil smile as she stopped and pulled me over to her to whisper in my ear. "Kiss Shikamaru."

"What?" I asked wide eyed as I pulled back.

"Not now though, tonight." I stared at her wide eyed for a moment before I shook my head.

"I am all for revenge, just remember that honey." I said with a wink and an evil look. "Neji?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Tenten. Now."

"That's your revenge?" She whispered in my ear.

"No, don't be silly." I said, "Neji, now." I growled and he growled back as he got up and walked over. He kissed Tenten and went back to his spot.

"I don't care what you do anymore; you just made me super happy!" She said in my ear.

"Yeah, that's what you think." I said when I realized that the game went all the way around and Hinata was asking me again. "Um…Truth?"

"Wait!" Tenten ran, full speed to Hinata, whispered in her ear, and ran back to her seat.

"Okay Shia…"


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to Alpenwolf and Echo Uchiha for the reviews. Alpenwolf I hope you like what Hinata asks but you'll have to wait for the revenge.

"Okay Shia…" I felt my face fall completely, I felt myself fearing what she was going to ask. I could see that Hinata was unsure of asking me the question.

"Tenten, I _will_ get you, you better hope-!"

"Shia," I looked back at Hinata, she had new found strength in her eyes. "Be honest," I felt myself gulp. "Do you-?" I cut her off quickly.

"No!" I read right into what she was about to ask. "No, No, No! I am not answering that. Not here." I saw the smirk on Tenten's face.

"Yes you are."

"No I am not."

"What's the question?" Shikamaru finally asked, I saw that Neji was confused as well.

"Nothing." I said quickly. "Nothing. There is no question and no answer."

"You agreed to the game." Hinata said. I suddenly found myself wishing she was shy again. "Now answer or I'll ask."

"Fine." I looked at her, "I don't know." I said honestly. "I have no idea. Happy now?"

"Yes." She said. I looked at Tenten.

"Now I will really kill you. You think you don't care, but Neji was no part of it and you will soon wish he was." I growled.

"Kiba?'

"Dare."

"Follow me." I stood and he followed as we left the room.

"So what's the dare?"

"You my dear boy are going to help me with my revenge." He smiled, "You can tell no one and we are going back into the room now. You'll sit down, pretend that I gave you a dare, and go on with the game."

"Sounds good." He shrugged as we walked back in. "So…" I looked at Shikamaru, he looked confused.

"What…?"

"Nothing," I said, "Let it go Shikamaru." He shrugged but I knew he wasn't going to let it go.

"Let's do something else." I could see Tenten shrinking back; I guess the realization of me killing her was sinking in. "Here's an idea," Kiba said, "Let's play partners." I looked at him.

"What?" I asked

"You put everyone's name in a hat and draw them out. Whoever you pick you sleep with them tonight." I felt myself wanting to kill him now too. But we did the game. "I'll go first." He reached in and pulled out a name. "Tenten." She shook her head and I laughed.

"Shia, your turn." I took the hat that Hinata passed to me.

"Fine then," I reached in and pulled it out a paper. "Shino." I said staring at the small hand writing on the paper in front of me. I handed off the hat to Shikamaru.

"Hinata." She blushed so much I almost forgave her for asking me that, almost.

"Bed?" Tenten asked, not really looking forward to staying with Kiba. We all got up and went to bed. Shino and I were by the window, which was nice, something to look at when everyone was asleep. "Shia~!" Tenten sang, "Your dare?" I groaned.

"Shikamaru come here." He did as he was told, "Sorry about this." I mumbled as I kissed him. I pulled back and saw the surprise in his face. "Sorry." I walked to my bed and sat down. "Hey Shino."

"Hey." The boy was still in his glasses.

"Are you sleeping in those?" He shrugged

"I'll probably take them off once you fall asleep." I laughed bitterly.

"Then you won't take them off." I mumbled. He gave me a look that said 'and why is that?' that I ignored. Soon everyone else was asleep but the two of us, it took Shikamaru the longest because he was worried about me. "Are you going to sleep?"

"Are you?" I sighed and looked out the window.

"So Shino," I started, "since it's just the two of us, can I see you eyes? Please?" he looked like he may have been debating it, "You can't sleep with them on." He sighed

"Fine."

"Seriously?" That was easy. He reached up and took them off, his eyes were closed though. I waited, after a moment he opened them. I felt myself gasp as I looked into his eyes. "Why would you hide those?" I asked, he had some of the coolest eyes I'd ever seen. His eyes were a deep brown color, one that most people couldn't pull off. He looked like he wasn't liking the attention. "Sorry." I said as I looked away.

"Why don't you sleep?" he asked after a while. I looked at him, he can keep a secret.

"I guess since you showed me one of yours I'll tell you mine, but keep it a secret." He nodded, "I do sleep, but only when I'm with Shikamaru." He looked blank for a moment before it hit him, "Wait, I sleep, sleep. I have since it happened, I couldn't sleep that night and I was panicking. What happened hit me hard that night, so Shika had me come with him, and it became a habit. I felt safe with him there, and I could relax."

"What do you do when he's on missions?"

"Honestly, I don't sleep." He nodded and looked at me.

"That sounds lonely." I looked at him, "Nights take a long time to pass when you don't sleep."

"Yeah," I sighed, "They do take a long time." I looked at the night again, "It takes a really long time, Yoshino suggested that I take up a hobby." He nodded.

"Do they take as long when you have someone to talk to?"

"Don't know, never spent the night talking." I looked at him again, "Why?" We spent the rest of the night talking, believe it or not. I felt a lot closer to Shino then most people were, possibly closer to him then his team.

When the sun came up his glasses came on. I laughed a bit, which woke a few of them up. Everyone gave us strange looks, who laughs with Shino? I do. I laughed again at my own thoughts.

"Thank you." I said to Shino, "That was the shortest night I've had in a long time." I stood and walked out to the bathroom to brush out my hair and stuff. When I walked back in everyone was up and Shikamaru was with Shino. "Hey."

"Hey." I noticed he wouldn't look at me. "How was your night?"

"Short." I said smiling at Shino, "And interesting."

"Interesting?" I smiled, "How so?"

"Just was." I was talking about Shino's eyes, not that I'd tell anyone that. "Now then, I smell food." I said pulling both boys up to their feet and walking to the kitchen. "Smells good." I said to Hinata, who was making bacon and eggs.

"Thanks." She smiled. I took the food to the dining room and then helped Hinata get drinks for everyone before we went to eat with everyone.

"Hinata this is so good." I said to her as we started to eat. She blushed and thanked me. We all went home and Shikamaru went to work on my little note. I on the other hand, went to think up my revenge on a certain bun haired ninja.


	15. Chuunin Short

Chuunin Short

Since I didn't give you all a Chuunin exam, I'll give you one here. Enjoy

"Guys let's go." Syaoran said as we ran into the woods.

We had a goal, getting into the tower before the end of the day. It took us about thirty minutes to get to a group of Nins. I put up an arm to stop the guys from moving. They were Sand Nins, all boys. One of them seemed to sense us as he stopped.

_Move and I will kill you myself._

With that I jumped down and looked at the boys from behind a tree.

"Alright here's the plan. First, we avoid Gaara at all costs. I don't know about you but I like living. Next we need to find a Heaven scroll, any Earth ones we find we burn. Got that?" One of the guys hesitantly raised his hand. "What?"

"Can I pee first?" He squeaked.

"Fine!" The first one snapped. Idiots. Never separate in something like this. The one walked in my direction and I heard him mumbling.

"Who made him the leader? I know I didn't. I'd make a much better leader. Jake thinks he's so good. But I bet that Hank or I would make a much better leader." Wow. Now all I need is- "Who said that I should hold the scroll?" Idiot. I smiled and slipped behind him, following him off into the woods. He turned back and saw me, wandering 'lost'. "Can I help you?" I blinked at him. "Hello? Anyone in there?" He walked to me, and then got a good look at me. "Well hell-o." I smiled innocently. "Can you talk?" I shook my head. "Are you in the exam?" Let's go with no. I shook my head again. "Well," He seemed to think that showing me the scroll would make him seem cool, because he pulled it out.

_Now._

The guys jumped down and got the scroll.

"Nice catch Shia." He was in shock as Aki took the scroll and Syaoran kicked him into a tree. "Boy you never had a chance." Syaoran added as we took off. "Shia doesn't date dorks and cowards." With that we took off, our goal seemed in reach, that is till something caught my attention. A woman (Man?) that was running by. He stopped when he saw me.

"Shia Uchiha." It hissed, "Interesting." Both the guys noticed this and got up to a defensive position. "I hear you haven't spoken since your big brother killed your family." That hit me, hard. I'm not the same as Sasuke, but this still pisses me off. "Oh, did I hit a nerve? Itachi said that that bothers you, in a different way than Sasuke."

"Who are you?" Aki asked, "State your business with Shia."

"Yes, I'd rather have your brother, but you may do." I jumped then, I saw his attack coming. Not really the way he did it though. His neck extended, like a snake escaped him and took his head. But I didn't see his tongue coming; it sunk into my hip, right through the top of my pants. I let out a scream and crumbled to the ground. "There, a backup plan." He said as he ran off.

"Shia are you okay?" Aki yelled, all I did was groan; I was having trouble keeping myself conscious. "We need to get her to the tower." My guess is that Syaoran agreed because we were moving in less than a second. The rest of that day was a blur; all that I remember was seeing green fly past me, then the white of the tower.

I woke up a day later and found myself in the hospital wing of the tower. Aki was asleep and Syaoran was pacing around the room. When he saw me he was at my bed side. I was staring blankly.

"Shia are you okay?" I blinked a few times. "Shia?" I nodded

_I'm fine. I think. _He laughed a bit as Aki woke up. He looked relieved as well. I smiled at him and rubbed my side. _What happened?_

"Do you remember the person who attacked you?" I nodded. "Well, that was Orichimaru." That name struck in my mind. "He got away, they think that he may have bit Sasuke too, but we won't find out till they get here." I nodded, "Kakashi is going to seal the curse mark after your match, so just be calm."

_Okay, how long till then?_

"2 days." Syaoran said, "2 more days, then you have your match and then you'll get sealed."

_Okay, now I have one more question._

"What?"

_Does anyone know where my brother is?_

"No, we have no idea." Syaoran got hit on the head for that.

_Thank you for being honest._ But inside, for obvious reasons, I was panicking. My brother was missing, Orichimaru bit him, I've got a bite mark… _What is this thing called again?_

"The curse mark?" I nodded a bit, "Does it hurt?" Aki asked, as my hand rubbed my side.

_A bit. _I stayed there in bed for the next few hours and escaped when the boys left for food and the bathroom. I walked through the towers halls and soon found myself lost. It was a happy lost though, I had never been so happy to be lost. That is till I bumped into a boy, about Sasuke's age so a year older than me, and fell back. Something caught me before I hit the ground though. Sand.

**Sorry,** I wrote on some paper before looking at him. I held out a hand, _Shia Uchiha. _He didn't look surprised.

"Gaara." He said, not taking my hand. "You don't talk." He stated

_You do._

"You're lost." Still not a question.

_A bit._

"How can you be just a bit lost?"

_The same way you can be just a little bored._

"All that matters is you are." He finished. I nodded to this. "Follow me."

_You don't look like someone who helps strangers, or people._

"Do you want my help?" I stayed silent and walked with him.

_Thank you._ He looked surprised by that, for only a moment though, then his face was emotionless again. _You're not used to being thanked._ I stated.

"No one ever has a reason." Something hit me then, he said his name was Gaara. The boys that we got our scroll from were saying that the number one priority was to avoid him. He doesn't seem so bad.

_Why?_ I wanted to keep this conversation going. Silence wasn't something I was fond of.

"Because I don't do things for people."

_Ever?_

"Ever." He said, "All I do is kill."

_That sounds boring. What about friends or family?_

"Who needs them." It was a statement, not a question.

_I do,_ I said, _without mine I'd be lost. _

"That's nice." He said without it sounding nice. "Can you find your way from here?"

_Yes, thanks again._ He nodded and left. So that was Gaara of the sand. He doesn't seem that bad. I spent the next day wandering around the tower waiting for my brother. As soon as his team came from the woods I knocked him down with a hug. _Thank god you're alive!_

"What are you talking about?" He asked annoyed, "You thought I died?"

_Yes! Orichimaru-!_

"Oh no, did he get you?" He whispered in my ear as we went to stand in the lines. I nodded and lower my belt line slightly to show him it. He pointed to his neck. "Are you okay?"

_I'm fine. After my match Kakashi's going to seal them so I'm good._

He nodded and went to his match. After he won I jumped in and guess who I got. If you guessed the kid we stole the scroll from, congrats. His name was Victor Ken and his team had somehow gotten two more scrolls.

"Revenge is sweet." He said making me laugh. **You wish.** I gave him the note as I walked back into my spot. I ran at him as soon as the match started, he wasn't very fast. I kicked him into a wall and it cracked from the speed. He stood and shot at me with a fist. I dodged and he hit the ground. Next he brought out a kunai and it somehow found its way into my leg. That idiot just gave me a weapon to use on him. I pulled it from my leg and slammed it into his chest, just below his heart missing any vital points. He fell back onto the ground and I was named winner. Kakashi then grabbed both me and Sasuke and took us to get sealed.

_I don't like this._ I said as Kakashi wrote on me in the blood. I told the boys. _Kakashi I swear-!_

"I'm only doing what I have to I swear." He said as he wrote on my chest. Sasuke's back was to me, mostly because I made it so, and I was really getting mad at Kakashi.

_Can't you do this any faster?_

"No. I'm doing it as fast as I can I swear. Once more this is all I can do and I'm doing this as fast as I can." Sasuke, although not happy that Kakashi was touching me, thought that this was quite funny.

_I will kill you, both of you._ I said as Kakashi finished.

"Done, now I can shut you up." He mumbled, before I got a chance to shoot back at him the searing pain went through my whole body and I fell unconscious against Sasuke. When I woke I was in a hospital room, Sasuke unconscious in the bed next to me. I looked at him waiting for him to wake, but he didn't. A man walked in, not noticing that I was there.

"Sorry," I recognized the man and quickly got up.

_Get out! _I 'yelled' at him as I jumped in front of him, _Get away from my brother._

"The Uchiha princess?" I growled a bit, "Protecting her big brother." He sounded amused

_I told you to get away from my brother._ I kicked him into a wall. He got up annoyed and glared at me.

"Looks like you'll be an issue." He said and I felt myself already getting tired. "Still weak," He smirked. I was surprisingly happy when I Kakashi entered the room.

"Shia!" I slipped out of the way as he fought the man, when he was gone I sat next to Sasuke. "Shia are you okay?"

_I'm fine._ I said looking over my brother, _So is Sasuke._

"Good, get back in bed." I was still extremely tired so I didn't argue. "Shia," I waited, "When Sasuke wakes up I'm going to take him training." I nodded, "So if you wake up and he's gone."

_I got it. _With that he left. I watched Sasuke sleep for a bit till I was taken by sleep. When I woke later Sasuke was gone and Sakura was in my room.

"Morning." I smiled at her a bit as I got up. "Riku-sensei is here for you." I nodded and followed her out.

"You're conscious." She smiled, "Are you ready to train?" I smiled and nodded. The rest of the time flew past; I barely remember the training, and the fight? I fought a fast ninja from the Mist, Emma.

When our match began, Emma immediately started circling me at high speeds, so I was having trouble keeping up with my Shringan. Emma lunged at me, and took out my legs, only to find it was a clone.

"So, it was a clone." Emma muttered "All right, where are you hiding." After a moment she called out again, "To cowardly to come out?"

I was standing on the roof, completely undetected by her, with the help of a bit of chakra. I started to make hand seals and refocused the chakra, jumping from the ceiling. _"_Fire Style: Phoenix Flower jutsu!"

Fireballs rained down from the roof, and Emma tried to defend himself, but Taijutsu doesn't work well against fire. He fended off the attack, but not before getting singed.

"Not bad, Princess." She said sarcastically, "but now it's my turn! If you like the ceiling so much, maybe you should stay there."

She threw kunai's into my shoes, hooking me there. She then darted behind me, and kicked me in the head, knocking me off. Then jumping up and wrapping me up in wires, so I couldn't move.

'Is that all you've got?' I thought, with blood dripping off my face. My turn. I felt my Shringan change from two tombs to three. I pulled her into my Genjutsu and she was lost. Nothing she could do anymore but fight in her head. After a moment she fell unconscious coughing up blood and blood flowing out of her ears.

"Winner Shia Uchiha!" I smiled and left the ring, hiding the fact that I was extremely tired quite well.

I watched then as Shikamaru gave up when he was going to win, I smacked him over the head for that, and I watched Naruto and Neji. I have got to say that Shikamaru was literally holding me by the back of my shirt to keep me from falling into the ring as I leaned into it. My mind was racing as I thought about who would win, Neji, Naruto, Neji making a mistake so Naruto, but Neji was so strong so Neji? No, Naruto won. I was so excited there, who would have thought? But when Sasuke's match started, I knew something was wrong. He fought Gaara and I saw that as soon as it started something was way off. When Sasuke left after Gaara I ran after him, despite Kakashi's and Riku's protests. I didn't get close enough to help Sasuke, it was his fight, but I would help if he needed it. When Sasuke was knocked down I sensed Naruto getting close, so I ran to Gaara.

_Stop! Gaara you can control yourself!_

"Move." He hissed, slamming me into a tree.

_I won't!_

"Then die." But as the sand tried to creep up on me I jumped higher and higher, keeping the sand from crushing me, "Stop moving!" His voice was getting more and more demonic. Naruto got there just in time to save me and I dropped next to Sasuke.

_This is his fight_. I told him, _No longer yours._ He didn't want to agree but he did and we watched as they fought. By the end of the fight and we got back to the village we found it was in messed up. Nothing was going to be the same, at least not for a long time. I was relieved to find that Shikamaru was okay and glad to find Aki and Syaoran were as well. But I felt my heart stop when I heard about the Hokage. No one took it like Naruto, but still, I felt like it was all just a nightmare. Like I would wake up soon and I would see Sasuke looking at me worriedly, maybe I'd be in the hospital and I really lost my fight, I'm okay with that.

It was the Chunin exams. I should be happy, I won the match. But right now, all I could do was cry. I cried into Sasuke, then Aki, and then I cried on my own, walking alone. All I could think of was Itachi now. Itachi, my brother, the only man who should have never hurt me, I needed him to be here right now. But he wasn't and all I could think of was the times he helped me and hurt me.

I got home late that night, late enough to know that Sasuke was asleep. I sat sadly on the couch though, crying. Eventually I found my way to my room and cried there. I cried for a long while, when I was finally quiet I heard my door open. Sasuke walked in and sat on the bed next to me.

"Shia are you asleep?"

_No._ He sighed and I could hear that he had been silently weeping. I lay next to me and pulled me close. _I don't want to believe it._

"I know." He said and I felt a tear hit my hair, "I don't ether." I fell asleep in my brother's arms, crying. When I woke the next morning he was gone, training. I went and did the same; it was the most productive way to work out the feelings.


	16. Chapter 15

Hey guys, guess who's back. My computer is up and working and I've got chapters for you. They may take a bit of time because I'm learning to use Open Office instead of Word, but they are about to come up. Thanks for waiting for me.

That night, when Shikamaru finally came home, I convinced Yoshino not to hit him with a pan. In fact, she went to bed early so by the time he walked back into the house he could be somewhat peaceful. He slumped onto the couch and I brought him some dinner, eager to hear what he found, or rather didn't find. He ate slowly, still deep in thought. After about five minutes he looked at me.

"Nothing." he said in a tired voice. "I found nothing. How could I ever find nothing?" I smiled triumphantly.

"I told you." I said, "You won't find anything. Ever. Not without Shringan." He frowned

"Why won't you tell me?"

"I told you, it's not important." He frowned, "Can I have that back?"

"No." He yawned, "I'm going to find out what it says. I'm going tomorrow too."

"Shika why won't you just trust me?"

"I trust you," He said, "But…"

"You are a know it all smart guy who must know everything. Surprisingly enough, when it comes to me, no matter how troublesome it is." He rolled his eyes. "Tired?"

"A bit."

"Let's go to bed." He nodded and we went to bed.

Well sort of. I noticed that he wasn't sleeping. In fact as soon as he thought I was asleep he got up and grabbed a book off his wall then fell back onto the bed, flipping through it. I held back a laugh and went to sleep. When I woke the next morning, the book was on his face and he had obviously not had a good night's sleep.

"I told you to let it go." I said as I got up, "Why don't you ever listen?" his only reaction was rolling over. With the roll of my eyes I got up and went to get ready for the day. By the time I was dressed and ready to go out Shikamaru had…rolled over again. "Open your eyes." I whispered as I sat next to him. He twitched. "Open them now or I'll burn the card." His eyes slowly opened.

"You wouldn't." He mumbled. I ruffled his hair and got up.

"I would. Get up or I'm leaving without you!" I called back as I went to make us breakfast. Bacon, cereal, and toast; yeah I put no real effort; the only reason I made bacon was because I was craving it. He fell into a chair, tired and up early. "Eat." I said sliding some food to him and munching on some bacon.

"Why won't you tell me what's on the card?"

"I swear Shikamaru!" I said turning to him, "If you don't drop it I will burn it. The card is just a message from my brother. The brother that I still love even though I should hate him, the brother who killed the people I love, the brother that happens to still care. Please just let it go." I took a deep breath, "Look if you want, but I will take that card away if you don't drop it with me." I bit into my bacon and rubbed my temple.

I left the house without him, though I knew he was following me. I went for a walk through the woods, desperate to escape my thoughts. I didn't mean to snap at him, it's entertaining that he tries to read it. But the only thing I can think of right now is that he is so desperate to read it because he doesn't trust me. I know that's not the case but that's what I keep thinking of. Without realizing where I was, I walked into the compound. I kept walking till I found myself in my house.

I froze. I couldn't have really walked here. I could still smell the blood. So much blood. And the smell of death, the bodies may be gone, but the smell… I couldn't move. I was lost in the memories of that night. The screams, the bodies, the blood… so much blood…

I nearly let out a scream when I felt arms around me. Shikamaru came to pull me into reality. I felt myself shake in his arms and tears threaten my eyes. He lifted me off the ground and took me away from the compound. My eyes refused to focus and my body refused to stop shaking. The only thing I was sure of at the moment, the only thing my body wasn't controlling fully, was that my tears weren't leaving my eyes and that I knew the boy holding me.

"Shia…" He whispered after we stopped. I was still shaking, shaking so much that I couldn't think. "I…" The tears wouldn't stay back anymore. They fell. They poured out. I hadn't thought about it for years, not directly. I'd never come back. Never imagined coming back. "Come here." He said with a sigh as he pulled me into his arms. I welcomed his arms.

"I still don't understand." I whispered when I had my breath back enough. "I don't get it."

"I know." He said, "I know, no one does."


	17. Chapter 16

Aki Short

_Hey guys, this is gonna be a bit of a filler, it's about Aki and his childhood. If you don't care about Aki at all, then just skip over it since he isn't a huge character but this is how he and Shia are going to become good friends instead of just friendly teammates. _

**Shia**

A few days after being at the compound I sat with Aki waiting for Syaoran to join us. Riku-sensei was out on a mission for the Hokage so it would just be us today. We had been sitting in silence for a while when I finally spoke.

"Hey Aki," I started getting his attention. "What were you like as a kid?"

"What?" he looked like no one had ever had any interest in his life.

"Come on Aki, most people know about mine, let me know about yours. Please?" He debated this for a moment before sighing.

"Well…"

Aki

It's true, we did all know about Shia's past. And she still didn't really seem to trust us completely. What harm could it do?

"Well…believe it or not, I was the punching bag." I started as I thought back…

**********Aki's first flashback!********

"Stop!" Cried out a small 6 year old Aki, "Please stop!" but his cries were useless.

The older kids in his class advanced him and circled him, making it imposable to escape. He knew what was coming, it happened almost every day. The punches, the kicks, a few even used simple jutsu. But Aki Shi was a small kid, young and unable to do anything but cover his face. His attackers usually got bored eventually and left, leaving him alone. He stayed in place, hiding his face so that if any came back he wouldn't get harmed to badly. After a moment he got up and walked home to the Shi house. His sister saw him and sighed as she brought him in the house.

"Again?" She asked as they walked into her room. He nodded silently and frowned sadly. "I'm sorry," she sighed as she lifted him up onto her desk and looked him over. "Aki you need to fight back." He shook his head.

"I don't like fighting." He said before an idea popped into his head, "Lexi teach me to dodge." She sighed and reached to his face with her glowing hand. She healed his face in silence and all hopes Aki had of her teaching him were slowly disappearing. When she was done she looked at her brother again.

"Alright," He looked back up at her; you could now barely tell that he had been hit. "I'll teach you dodging, but you can't question anything I say." He nodded, she wasn't one to teach. "Okay, we need to work on speed too…" She then started thinking and Aki left to work on homework.

Weeks later when they came at him again he started getting good at the dodging. The boys swung and he dodged the fists, when they kicked he jumped. This made them mad so they started hitting all at the same time. Things like this continued for the next few years, but by the time Aki was 9 he was dodging all the punches and kicks at the same time. He was fast and could out run them, but he still refused to hit back. Aki was a pacifist, which most thought was dumb because he was training to be a ninja. One day when Aki was running off he looked back and slammed into a boy. They boy had a dog with him as he glared.

"Look where you're going!" he said angry, but Aki didn't have time to stop. He grabbed the boy and kept running till they were away from the grounds. "Dude!" Aki released the boy and looked at him.

"Sorry," He said before sticking out his hand, "Aki Shi." The boy took Aki's hand and shook it.

"Syaoran Inuzuka." He said with a smile, "Why were we running?" Aki looked down a bit before answering.

"I was running from someone." He said as he looked back up at Syaoran.

"I know you," Syaoran said in a moment of realization, "You're the pacifist kid." Aki nodded, "That explains the running." He said starting to walk. "Coming?" Aki smiled as his friendship started.

"Dude who is _that_?" Syaoran asked as they sat down.

"No one to you." Aki replied, "Trust me."

"Why? Dudes she is so hot."

"Fine," Aki rolled his eyes, "I'll give you a reason. That is Shia _Uchiha_." Syaoran didn't get why that mattered, "As in Sasuke _UCHIHA'S_ little sister?"

"Oh." His face dropped, "Damn." Aki laughed a bit as he shook his head.

"Yeah." He said, "Don't go into that suicide."

"Okay, what about Lexi?"

"No."

"But-"

"No!"

"Why-?"

"Dude you cann_ot _under any circumstances date my sister!" Syaoran frowned and let out a defeated sigh laying his head on the desk.

"You're no fun."

"Mhm."

"Stick in the mud."

"Yep."

"Jerk."

"No matter what you say you can't date her."

"Why?"

"Well, first of all she's my _SISTER_, second she's like 5 years older then you, and third and most important, _she is my sister!_"

"Fine."

"Lexi I'm home!" a 10 year old Aki called as he walked in. What he found he never expected. He quickly called the medical ninjas and they took his sister to the hospital. "Lexi please wake up." He whispered to his sister's unconscious form.

"Are you her brother?" Aki nodded, "Well, she is alive and stable, but she's unconscious in a coma."

"When will she wake up?" He shook his head.

"We don't know if she will."

Syaoran ran into the room to see his best friend looking over his sister. He knew how close the two were. Lexi pretty much raised Aki. She was the only reason he wasn't in pain after school each day. She healed him, she fed him, she taught him, she was with him all the time. Now Aki was looking at her sleep in a coma that she may never wake from.

"Aki, you can stay with my family." Syaoran said as they left the hospital. Aki agreed and they went back to the Inuzuka house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow…" Shia said, "I didn't even know you two knew each other before we were put on a team." I nodded a bit. "Is she awake?"

"No." I breathed quietly, "No yet." After a moment Shia spoke again.

"You think Syaoran is coming?"

"Probably not." I said looking up at the evening sky. "Shall we go home?" She nodded and stood.

"I have one more question." I waited, "Do you still live with Syaoran?" I laughed a bit.

"No, I moved out last year." I nodded, "I'm going to go to the hospital." I said "Bye."

"Later Aki." Shia called as I left her.


	18. Chapter 17

Shia wondered the woods, alone and still confused. She wished fully that she knew why Itachi had done what he did. What could have possessed that boy to kill everyone he loved? Why had he left the two of them alive? What was it going to take to find out the answers?

For the first time in since hanging out with Aki, Shia was alone and far from the Nara's home. She walked alone in the woods, attempting to clear her head of unwanted thoughts. After a bit of walking she stumbled upon Neji, who was training in the woods.. The sad look on her face looked so wrong to him, it mad him sad to look at her. He knew that he shouldn't leave the look there. Not even Neji would leave that look.

Tenten was walking past the Bar-be-Q after a long day of training when she heard something unusual. She glanced in and her heart nearly stopped. Shia Uchiha was sitting there, _laughing_, at something that Neji had said. Her Neji. And not only was she laughing, but he was too! Neji Hyuuga does not laugh. It wasn't right.

The sleepover night creeped into her mind.

_"I'm going to kill you, you'll regret that Tenten."_

She wouldn't do something that cruel would she? Not even Shia would be that mean. Unable to stop herself, Tenten walked into the restaurant, heading right for their table.

"Shia Uchiha!" Shia looked over, a small smirk appearing on her face when she saw Tenten's face. "What are you doing?"  
"Having lunch." She said innocently, "What? You think this is my revenge?"

"Why else would you be here?"

"That wouldn't be nice to Neji."

"I don't understand." Neji said, "How would this revenge?"

"I-it wouldn't be." Tenten said, he face tinting red. "Why are you here?" She asked again, anger exploding off her.

"Neji asked me out." Tenten's heart stopped. He asked _Shia_ out? Her Neji?

"H-he did?"

"Yes." Neji said, "I'm still confused. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, just let it go Neji," He nodded and ate his food, "Tenten, do you mind?" A wave of anger flew through Tenten. As she walked off she heard Shia's voice.

"Anyway, you were saying?" And Neji chuckled before continuing their conversation. As Tenten left the building she realized something, this revenge wasn't something only Shia could do. She could do it too.

"So this is war." She whispered as she walked off in search of Shikamaru, "Bring it on Uchiha."

Shikamaru, who was studying the card in the library, found himself suddenly disturbed by Tenten's presence. When she didn't go away he glanced up at her.

"What?"

"Shikamaru," She started, a mischievous look in her eye. "I know you've been here all day, and I was wondering if you'd like to take a break?"

"And do what?" He asked, not liking that look.

"Go get lunch." He sighed and closed his book.

"What's this about?"

"Well..." He waited. "Man why do you have to be so smart?" He didn't reply. "Fine, Shia's started a revenge war and I need you to help me."

"Why would I help you hurt my best friend?"

"I thought Choiji was your best friend."

"He's one of two."

"Fine, you want a reason?" He nodded, "Because she's out on a date with Neji Hyuuga!" Shikamaru chuckled.

"No she's not." He said, "She doesn't like Neji, she doesn't even like being in the same room as he is."

"Well they looked like they were getting along great when they were laughing in the Bar-Be-Que." Shikamaru shook his head.

"She's been in a bad mood since..." He shook his head, "Never mind, she's just been in a bad mood and isn't in the mood for revenge." Shikamaru went back to his book, "Plus, she has a mission tomorrow."

"So?" He let out a huge sigh and snapped his book shut, realizing that he was done.

"So, she needs to relax, and although she does love revenge, after the other day she just wants to relax. Now I'm going to study." He stood and left the library.

"Fine." She hissed, "I'll get her after the mission."

~~~~~~~~~At the restaurant~~~~~~~~~~

"This has been fun." Shia said with a smile, "Thanks Neji." He nodded.

"Good luck tomorrow."

"Yeah, well it's just what I need." She smiled as they walked through the village, "Time with Aki and Syaoran is always...different." Neji chuckled, "You know, until today I wasn't even sure you were able to laugh." Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because you never do." He nodded in agreement. "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Shia walked back to the Nara's to finish packing for the mission. They had to find some missing nin and bring him in, which didn't really seem like a mission for a team as young as hers. However she really didn't care, Riku-sensei said they probably wouldn't even see him. And she was pretty sure that they were just giving her busy work anyway. No one had even heard his name before, Syaoran said that they made his existence up. Shia sighed and finished her backing, falling unconscious on Shikamaru's bed as soon as she was done.


	19. Chapter 18

"No!" Shia screamed as the man stabbed Syaoran and he fell to the ground. Aki quickly ran to him, but Shia had a different reaction. She took out a kunai and ran at the ninja. To his surprise she actually stabbed him, right in the heart and he fell to the ground, dead. Riku went to the dead ninja as Shia ran over to her team. "Syaoran don't worry," She said as she started to pump his chest, "You're going to be okay."

"Shia," He whispered, "Shia calm down."

"No," She didn't look at his face as she pumped his chest. "You aren't going to die. Even if I have to pump your chest for hours." Syaoran's hand moved to her face making Shia stop and look at him. He pulled her down close and kissed her forehead twice before letting her go.

"Shia," He said taking each of her hands as she started again and kissing them as well. "Stop." Tears fell down her face as he looked to Aki, "Tell you sister I'm sorry I never got to see her wake up." he said as Shia felt chakra burn into her arm. "And tell my parents that I'm sorry."

"I will," Aki said as he watched his best friend force chakra into Aki's arm. "What do you want me to tell Kero? That poor dog's gonna be so sad." Aki smiled at his friends slight chuckle.

"Just take good care of him." He smiled, "I want you each to take a shuriken from my pouch." They did as they were told. Shia looked at the shuriken to see that there was red pumping though the black metal. "take a kunai too, they work with your chakra element, make you stronger."

"Syaoran I can't let you die." Shia said as again she started to pump his chest.

"Shia," Syaoran's hand went to her face again and she stopped. "Thank you." She watched the light leave his eyes and his hand fell from her face. Shia cried as she took the kunai and put the new weapons away before lifting up his body.

"Let's go." She whispered walking back to the village. When they got there Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru were waiting at the gate. "Kiba," She whispered when they all saw who she was carrying, "Please take us to Syaoran's house." He nodded as he looked at his cousin's dead body. When they got to the house and walked into the living room Shia set down Syaoran's body.

"What happened?" His mother asked after a moment. Shia couldn't answer as she looked at Syaoran's body. Aki spoke however.

"A ninja, the one we were sent to get, stabbed him."

"And what happened to that ninja?" His father asked.

"Shia killed him." The Inuzaka's nodded.

"Thank you," His mother said, "We'll plan the funeral." With that they left. Shia saw that Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba were still there but had been joined by Hinata.

"Shia," Aki said, "Walk with me?" She nodded and followed Aki into the woods. They stopped by the river and Aki pulled her down to her knees. "Whose blood is this?" Shia noticed then that she was, indeed, covered in blood.

"Mine, the ninja's, yours, Syaoran's..." He nodded before looking at her hands.

"What are those?" Shia looked down at her hands to see two green crystals. "Chakra crystals?"

"That's what it looks like." She said taking them off her hands. "Here," She said handing Aki a crystal, "One each." Aki pulled out string and put them both on a piece, making them into necklaces.

"Here," Aki said using a jutsu to lift some of the river water and turn it into a ball. The water slowly moved across Shia's face and dropped little red crystals till there was no more water. Aki repeated the process till Shia had no more blood on her. The two put a crystal on each side of the necklaces before putting them on. Shia took the leftover ones and put them in her scroll pouch. "Shia?"

"Hm?"

"Will you promise me something?" She looked up at Aki before nodding. "Promise me you'll keep talking." A sad smile came across her face.

"Promise." She said before standing. "I have to get home, I'm sure Shikamaru and his parents are going to be worried." Aki nodded

"I think I'll visit my sister," Aki said as the two walked back into town. "I'll see you at the funeral."

"Bye," Shia whispered before walking, slowly, back toward the house. The sky was getting dark as Shia made her way home, felling slightly bitter as she saw people smiling and laughing. About half way there Shikamaru spotted her and quickly ran to her.

"Shia," He said looking at her, the sad look in her eyes made his heart break. "Come here." She did as she was told and went to her best friend. Shikamaru lifted her up and took her to the out skirts of the village before setting her down. "How are you?" He asked as they walked. Shia thought for a moment before answering.

"Not as bad as you'd think," She whispered, "Since I killed that ninja."

"Do you even know his name?"

"No." She said, "And I don't care. He killed Syaoran, he deserved to die." Shikamaru sighed.

"Mind if I tell you something that you don't want to hear?" She looked at him before sighing and nodding, "I don't think you have the right to say that he deserves death." Shia looked at Shikamaru in surprise, that was the last thing she expected him to say. "If you aren't careful you may end up like Sasuke or Itachi, killing whoever you deem unworthy of life." She stopped walking.

"Shikamaru," he stopped and flinched and the pain in her voice. "Did you just tell me what I did was wrong?" He turned around to look at his best friend.

"No," He said, "That was in your mission. I think you deciding that he deserved death is wrong." Looking at her sad face made Shikamaru start to wish that he didn't say a word. After a moment Shia started to walk, when she got to the house she walked into _her_ room and went to her desk, where she still had the flowers that Itachi had given her and the card. Shikamaru stood in the door as she looked at the card.

"Itachi." She whispered to the card, her only connection to her brother, "I wish you were still here, that you could tell me what to do." Shikamaru sighed to himself with regret now in his mind. He went to take a shower as Shia spoke to her card like a crazy women. "Itachi, you've left me, Sasuke's left me, now I'm on my own and I don't know if what I did was wrong." Shikamaru left to get ready for bed and went to sleep. Well he went to bed, for once in his life Shikamaru couldn't sleep. He guessed that it had to do with the fact that he was so used to having Shia sleeping next to him that he couldn't; deep down he knew that he was fooling himself thinking that. He knew it was because he felt guilty for making it worse for the girl and, after a few hours of attempting to sleep, he got up and walked over to Shia's room. What he found was the same thing he had seen before bed. She sat there staring at the card, the only reason he was sure that she was awake was her occasional movement to touch the flower.

"Shia?" She didn't really move so he walked in. "Shia are you okay?" After a moment he put a hand on her shoulder. After another moment one of her hands moved to touch his. "Shia I'm sorry for-"

"Shikamaru," She interrupted, "If my brothers weren't gone do you think I'd still have killed him without any regret?"

"Honestly?" She nodded without looking at him. "Yes," The answer surprised her and she looked at him. "I think that the only reason you might regret anything is if one of them scolded you or told you that they were disappointed in you. I think that, because he killed your team mate, nothing would make you regret it except your brothers scolding."

"So why don't I regret it now?" Shikamaru was confuse, who scolded her? "You scolded me, you didn't mean to but you did."

"Because," He said, "I'm not your bother, we don't have the same connection that you three have. That one that makes you love your brothers even now that they're gone." Shia nodded before yawning. "Will you come to bed? I can't stand the thought of you staying up all night." She looked at his tired eyes before a small smile came to her lips.

"Shikamaru why aren't you asleep?" He blushed slightly before taking her hand and pulling her to his room.

"Sleep." He stated as they fell (Literally, tripping as the got into the room and falling) onto the bed. Shia smiled a bit.

"You were worried about me." Shia stated, gaining a grumble from the boy next to her. "Thank you." She whispered before falling asleep.


	20. Chapter 19

**Shia**

I woke early the morning of the funeral, my stomach was doing back flips as I got dressed in my black clothing. Even though the funeral wasn't for hours I pulled my hair up into a covered bun and left the house. I just walked. Nothing was in my head, nothing but the time that was slowly ticking away.

The blue sky seemed to be teasing me. It almost seemed like it was saying 'And you thought it would be a sad say! Take that.' and I wasn't liking it. There wasn't a cloud in sight, and on such a horrible day it seemed fit for at least one to be visible. However the sky wasn't the only thing that seemed wrong. I didn't feel sad today, I didn't even feel hurt. I just felt numb, and numb was worse then broken.

By the time that the funeral was about to start I had wandered back to the funeral where I found Aki...

**Aki**

When I woke this morning the sky was still dark, but I couldn't get back to sleep. Poor Kero was crying in his sleep, missing his master. I walked over to him and shook him awake before going to get dressed for the day. I felt like crying, but I wouldn't let it happen. Not in front of Kero, he didn't need that.

I let out a sigh and went to take a shower in the hope that when I got out the sun would at least be rising. With my luck though I had gotten up hours before the sun would rise and when I left the shower the sky was still the dark blue of the night.

"Kero, get up." I said to the sad puppy, "We're leaving soon." The puppy got up and walked around as I got dressed in the black clothes for the funeral. "Let's go see Lexi." The sad puppy whimpered at my feet as we left, knowing that it was going to be a bad day.

"You're here early." The nurse said looking at me as I walked in, "But go on up." I nodded and Kero followed me up to Lexi's room. Her heart beat normally as I sat next to her.

"Hey Lexi," I said, I'd been talking to her since she slipped into her coma, the doctors said she may be able to hear me. "It's Syaoran's funeral today," I said, earning another cry from Kero, "Kero hasn't slept well since that day." I took in a sharp breath, "To be honest I haven't either." I looked away, "Syaoran was really hoping to see you again, you know awake. I bet you can't even hear me." A tear slipped down my cheek as I spoke, "God I wish you'd wake up!" Kero let out another cry and I looked down at him. "I'm sorry," I whispered to both of them. "We're going to go now Lexi, please wake up." I took Kero and left for the funeral.

I got there before Shia, though I wasn't surprised by this. The blue sky was sure to piss her off, but it kind of made me happy. Syaoran loved the clear days, it always meant that something good was sure to happen, or so he said. Soon Shia was there, and then the Inuzaka's appeared, finally so did everyone else...

**3rd**

As the funeral started Aki and Shia stood apart from the others, both wishing greatly that they didn't have to be there. The sky slowly started to darken as the clouds took over. When the rain started to fall Shia's eyes fell to the ground. They stayed there till the rain stopped falling on her. She looked up to see Syaoran's mother.

"Hello Shia," She said, "Aki," She reached into her bag and handed us each a small, black box. "Syaoran was going to give these to you, I hope you like them." Shia nodded numbly.

"Thanks," Aki said

"And Aki, you are always welcome in our home, you too Shia."

"Thanks again, and we're so sorry." She shook her head

"It was his time, and from what I hear and see, he was at peace with it." With a sad smile she left with her husband. Shia's eyes fell back to the wet grass as the rain fell onto her again.

"Shia," Aki said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Let's get out of the rain." She nodded and they walked into an old tea shop. "What's going through your mind?" He asked, desperate to keep from silence.

"Nothing." She whispered. "And I hate it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that there is nothing going through my mind and I feel numb." She shook her head and looked over at Aki, "I haven't felt this numb since I was a little kid."

"Oh..." Shia let out a small, sad chuckle.

"No, not with Itachi," she said, "It was something else, though it may have been his fault." Shia took a sip of her tea, "What about you?"

"I feel bad for Kero." He said looking at the wet puppy, "To be so young and lose his master..." He sighed.

"To be so young and lose your best friend." They sat in silence for a while, "Can I meet her?"

"Who?"

"Lexi."

"Oh." They looked at each other, "Well, she isn't conscious, but sure." Shia smiled a small smile.

"Who knows, maybe she'll wake up." Aki nodded, though he knew that there was no chance. "I have a habit of being around when the unexpected happens."

"But it's never good..." Aki bit his lip, "Sorry."

"It's okay." They sat in silence again. "When can I meet her?"

"Would you like to now?" Shia nodded and the two stood and walked out into the rain. "Shia," She looked over at him as the rain re-soaked their clothes. "My sister, she's not exactly normal looking."

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard to describe." He said, as the hospital came into view, "You'll see." When they walked in one of the nurses was already there, ready to talk.

"Oh Aki! You're soaked! What would she say?" After a moment she stopped and looked noticed Shia, "Oh, you brought a friend," She then took in their clothes. "Oh." It hit the nurse, "Today was his funeral, wasn't it." He nodded, "Go on in." Aki nodded to Shia and they walked down the halls to her room.

"Lexi," Aki started as he entered the room, "This is Shia Uchiha, my other teammate. She wanted to meet you." Shia took in a deep breath before following Aki into the room. She let out a small gasp as her eyes landed on Lexi.

"What happened?" Aki shook his head, he had no idea.


	21. Chapter 20

_Hey guys, I'm so glad you all waited for me and are happy to see me back, you have no idea how happy I was to see that I still have regular readers even though I was out for so long. Glad you think I was worth waiting for. Love y'all, here's chapter 20!_

Lexi's face wasn't the pretty, clear face that Shia had expected. No, Lexi's face was severely burnt. She had been unconscious for years, but the girls face wasn't healing. Her hair was black and looked freshly cut, as if one of the nurses was cutting it when it got long. Her eyes, one of the only things left untouched, were closed and looked innocent. As if they belonged to a small child. She had a cut on her arm, the cut looked like it was still bleeding, the bandages were freshly changed.

"Her arm..."

"Lexi stumps them all." Aki said, "This is the exact condition that she was in when I found her. The hair cut, the face, and the cut on her arm." He moved some hair from his sisters face. "No one knows what happened." A nurse came and called to Aki, "I'll be right back." Shia nodded and walked closer to Lexi's unconscious body.

"L-Lexi," She started, "I've never spoke to the unconscious, well, maybe when my brothers were asleep, but..." Shia let out a small laugh, "I don't know if you can hear me, or if you're soul is still in your body...But, I need to say this. Aki _needs_ you, he _needs_ you to open your pretty little eyes and save him. I know the dark side, I was stuck in it for years, don't send him into the dark." Shia glanced over at the door, making sure she was still alone. "I'll try and help, I'm sure I can find something." Aki walked in then.

"The nurse know to let you in," He said, "Aki had the right too, he was always hoping she'd wake up when he walked in."

"Thanks." Shia took another look at Lexi's burnt face. "Would you be mad if I tried to help her regain consciousness?"

"Mad?" He looked to his sister, "Shia if you found something you'd be my hero." A chill ran through Shia as thunder went off.

"I should get home," Shia said, "I'll see you later Aki, Lexi." Aki nodded as Shia walked out. When she got down to the main floor, thunder was booming off again.

"Shia." She turned to see Shikamaru, "I heard that you'd came here," He opened an umbrella, "Shall we?" They walked in silence till Shia suddenly stopped walking.

"Shikamaru, could you put the card on hold for a bit?"

"Why?" He asked, pulling her into motion again.

"You've read lots of books and scrolls, right?" He nodded as they walked up the steps to his house. "Have you ever heard of a jutsu or medical condition that make someone slip into a coma for years and nothing change about them?"

"Nothing change?" Shia nodded, "Shia what are you talking about?" She walked down into her room, Shikamaru following.

"I'll tell you in a bit, I've got to take a shower and get on clean clothes." Shikamaru nodded and walked into the kitchen. When she got out of the shower Shia pulled on a pair of PJ's and went into the living room, where she found Shikamaru had mad her a cup of hot chocolate and she sat down.

"So, what were you talking about?" Shia took a sip of her chocolate and looked over at Shikamaru.

"Well, I know of this patient,"

"Who?" She shook her said

"A patient," She said again, "She's been unconscious for years and looks exactly the way she did the day they found her." Shikamaru thought for a moment.

"What's she look like?"

"Well, her hair hasn't grown the entire time, a cut on her arm that was bleed that day is still bleeding, and her face was severely burnt-"

"Except for her eyes?"

"Yes a- how'd you know?"

"Well, I have read something about a jutsu that does that. It's ancient and the user probably didn't know what it would do."

"What do you mean?"

"Does this patient have a blood line jutsu or anything like it?" Shia nodded, "Then the user probably wanted to take that and knew that the jutsu, or something like it, would work. However he probably didn't know that it would burn her so badly, the fire that was used or someone coming in probably scared him and he ran off."

"Is there a way to wake her up?"

"Her?" Shia gave him a look, "Okay, okay. _If, _and I say again, _if_ it's this jutsu it takes blood and chakra-"

"That's all?"

"The blood and chakra of a dead ninja."

"Chakra from the dead? Shika the dead don't have chakra."

"I know that." He said, "That's what makes it such a _forbidden_ jutsu. It's nearly imposib-" Shia shot up.

"I have to go."

"Where?"

"Just call Aki! Tell him to go see his sister!" With that Shia was gone. Knowing nothing else Shikamaru did as he was told. When Aki hung up the phone Shikamaru left for the hospital.

"Shia what's going on?" Aki asked when he stumbled into the room, "What's so important?"

"He knew!" She said pacing the room, "Syaoran knew what was wrong with her."

"Shia, I-I don't understand."

"Aki, look at how many chakra crystals he left us! And I had his blood all over me! Look at this," She reached into her scroll pouch and pulled out a purple crystal. "It's mixed with his blood. It was a forbidden jutsu, to steal her blood line."

"I don't get how this helps."

"Shikamaru told me that it takes blood and chakra from the dead." Shia walked over to Lexi as Shikamaru moved into the room.

"You did hear it IF right?" He said, "There's less then a 1 in 1,000,000 chance that it's right."

"What are the side effects?" Aki asked, "If it's wrong?"

"Pain. A lot of pain."

"But she'll live?"

"Yes." Aki looked to Shia.

"You may be my hero." He said, walking over to her, "Do it." She nodded and place the chakra on her head.

"Please wake up Lexi." Shia forced the crystal into her head.


	22. Chapter 21

Nothing. Shia stood there with Aki and Shikamaru, alone. Alone meaning that it didn't work. Lexi's body looked the exact same way it did before Shia had forced the crystal into her head. Only now she looked like she was in pain. A lot of pain.

"I'm sorry Aki." Shia said after a moment, "I really thought..." Aki shook his head.

"You were trying to help."

"I gave you false hope."

"Hope is hope." Shia looked at her teammate, then back at his sister. "Something will happen soon, at least the pain will go away." Aki sighed, "Shia, will you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Stay here." She looked at him, "For the night, just in case."

"Uh-yeah." Shia looked at Shikamaru, "Go on home," She said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay..." Unsure, Shikamaru left the hospital, headed home.

"Thanks." Shia nodded and sat down in one of the chairs. As the night went on the Aki slipped into sleep and Shia watched the rain fall. Every once in a while Aki's eyes would suddenly open and he'd stand up to check on his sister. A few minutes later he'd be asleep again. "Shia?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to go get some water, would you like some?"

"Sure." Shia said and with that Aki left.

"Mmm..." Shia looked over at Lexi.

"Lexi, a-are you awake?" Shia asked, but nothing happened. "Lexi?" Shia stood up and walked over to her body. "Lexi?"

"Shia?" A yelp escaped Shia's lips and she spun around to see Aki.

"God Aki you scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry," He said with a small laugh, "Um, what are you doing?" Shia thought about telling him, but didn't want to get his hopes up again.

"Nothing," She said, "Just seeing if she was still hurting."

"Oh."

"You know," Shia started, "Something good that came out off this, you know she's in there."

"What do you mean?" Aki asked, giving Shia her water and sitting back down.

"Well, she responded. If she wasn't in there anymore she wouldn't have even flinched in pain, but she cringed, and she's still cringing." Aki nodded.

"I guess she did." Aki said, a small smile, "I didn't think about it that way." After a bit Aki fell back into his next nap.

"Uhhhh..."

"Lexi?" Shia shook her head, "I'm crazy."

"Owwww..."

"Holy shit!" Shia jumped up and ran over. Lexi's face was looking more pained, and her lips had parted. Her arms had moved from her sides, one was now attempting to reach her face.

"Owwwwwwwww!"

"Shit, shit, shit!" Shia couldn't really think, so she did what came naturally. "Aki!" He barely stirred. "Damn it! AKI!" She threw the book from the nightstand at him.

"Ouch!" He opened his eyes, "Shia what the hell?"

"She moving!" Aki froze.

"Owwwww!" Suddenly he was at his sisters side.

"Lexi?" He asked, earning a groan from her. "Oh god!" He ran off to find a nurse.

"Ow ow ow!" Her eyes opened her eyes. "God OW!"

"Oh no..." Lexi's looked around, her eyes landing on Shia. "Um, h-hey Lexi." Lexi blinked.

"Who are you?"

"Shia Uchiha, your brother introduced us-"

"You're his new teammate." She blinked, "You did this to me!" She said pointing to her head.

"Yeah, well-"

"OW!" Aki and the nurse came running in, "Aki- wait how old are you? How long have I been out?"

"All questions will be answered later," The nurse said sternly, shoving Aki and Shia into the corner of the room and started tests. "Well, I don't know what happened, but miss Uchiha seems to have pulled you from your sleep." She sighed, "We'll have to run more tests in the morning.

Stay." With that she was gone.

"Who did she say brought me back?"

"Shia." Aki said

"I didn't do it alone," Shia said quickly, "Syaoran figured it out, and then Shikamaru told me about an old jutsu, and the ancient remedy, and I just put it all together..."

"Okay, it's time for my Q&A." Lexi said.


	23. Chapter 22

"Okay, it's time for my Q&A." Lexi said. Her eyes followed the two ninjas as they pulled up their chairs up to her bed.

"Go for it." Aki said, "Anything."

"First, and possibly most important, how long have I been out?"

"About four years." Lexi looked away, down at the floor.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, "I didn't mean to leave you, or send you into the dark." Shia gulped a bit, now knowing that Lexi had heard her.

"Don't be, keep asking." Aki said

"Alright," Lexi's eyes moved to Shia, "How long have you known my little brother?"

"Only since we became teammates over this last year." Shia said

"And you're already protective over him?"

"What?" Aki asked, "Protective?"

"Aki is my friend," Shia said, "I'm as protective over him as I am all my friends." Lexi nodded

"Still a pacifist?"

"Yep."

"Really?"

"Always will be."

"Alright. Why is my head exploding?"

"Because I forced a crystal of chakra and blood into it."

"Why would you do that?"

"I call it, waking the might as well be dead."

"Alright. I'm done for the night." With that Lexi fell back, "I'm going back to sleep."

"You better wake up." Aki said.

"I plan too." Aki nodded and went to sleep himself, as soon as he was out though Shia realized that Lexi wasn't sleeping.

"Why are you pretending to sleep?"

"Please, I've been sleeping for years I'm not tired. I needed my little brother to sleep so I can talk to you."

"Yeah, I got that you heard me."

"What was it you said?" Lexi pretended to thing, "Oh yeah, 'L-Lexi, I've never spoke to the unconscious, well, maybe when my brothers were asleep, but...I don't know if you can hear me, or if you're soul is still in your body...But, I need to say this. Aki _needs_ you, he _needs_ you to open your pretty little eyes and save him. I know the dark side, I was stuck in it for years, don't send him into the dark.'"

"Good memory." Shia said as Lexi sat up. "What do you want?"

"I didn't mean to 'send him into the dark' it wasn't my fault."

"I know."

"And another thing-hold on, you know?"

"I know. First of all, to do that jutsu you'd need way more chakra then you have, all ancient jutsu take extreme amounts of chakra. Second you'd never do that to your little brother, not unless it was absolutely needed. Only if his...life...was" Something hit Shia there, "I've got to go, if I'm not back when Aki's up just tell him that I had to go see someone." With that Shia left and walked into the woods, needing to clear her head.

It was starting to make a bit more sense. Itachi, the manicure, Akatsuki... Slowly it was starting to piece together.

"Itachi did the kill so we could live. Nothing was more important to him then family. Which is why I was so confused when it all happened. But if my was life on the line, mine and Sasuke's then Itachi would do whatever it took to keep us alive. Join Akatsuki would be part of his plan, if not part of his it would have been someone else' plan. But who would be threatening my life? Or was it Sasuke's life? No, people liked him back then." Shia ran her hand through her hair, she decided to try a new way to look at it. Who was powerful enough to take on Itachi. "Better question, who was so powerful that Itachi couldn't ask for help? He easily put his pride away when it came to us. So..." Shia froze and cocked her head. Snap.

A snap in the trees. Lots of branches, no one hides from Shia, not when she's around. They know that it's bad news. So who-? Snap. Snap. A whispering sound from behind her, swearing. Someone was unhappy that they were making noise. Another snap. Was someone playing with her? Another, this time from a different direction.

"Who's there?" Shia called, "I swear if you don't show yourself I'm going to kill you." Snap. Shia listened hard, trying to see how many people there were. At least two. The snaps were at different sides of her clearing. "I swear to god-!"

"Night night." Shia fell unconscious as she was hit over the head. "She is way to smart for her own good."

"Did you have to be so loud?" Asked the second boy as he walked out, "I mean, how many branches did you break?"

"I was messing with her."

"Messing with her my ass. Let's just get her back."

"Yeah, before she wakes up." The first one said, "Or someone sees us."


	24. Chapter 23

Sasuke walked down the halls, bring food to the new 'prisoner', not that she'd been up for days. When he got there though there was a constant tapping on the wall. As Sasuke drew closer he saw a small shadow flying from one way to the other. He stopped and looked into the cell, somehow she had gotten a ball.

"Shia where did you get that?" He asked as he handed her the food. Shia didn't reply. "Shia I'm still your older brother-" She let out a small, humorless chuckle.

"No you aren't."

"Oh, but Itachi, who killed our family is?"

"Yes!" She chucked the ball at his head, though Sasuke ducked. He turned and saw the ball was half way into a now cracked wall. He held back a gulp, not sure when she got that strong. "Itachi did what he did for family! You did it for power! You betrayed me!"

"For family! He killed our family!"

"And you're killing me." Sasuke didn't expect that one. "Itachi did it to save our lives, you did it for power, leaving me alone. All alone. Sending me to the darkness. And now I'm right here, dieing in a cell with an Uchiha bring me food!" She turned away from him, ignoring the food and the boy.

"You can't change blood."

"No, but I can change ties. You are no longer my brother Uchiha. You are nothing to me." Sasuke never expected those words to leave his sisters lips.

"Shia..." She didn't respond. Nothing. "Fine." With that Sasuke left and Shia started to plan her escape.

"Bastard." Shia whispered before she stared to check the room for weak points.

The bars were strong on the door, but they wiggled on the window. The walls were all thick, however there was a small hole near the top of the room. A hole just big enough for a kunai...Shia checked to see that, as expected, her weapons had been taken. However, they didn't check her for any. Since Shia woke earlier she felt the kunai was still in place, hidden in her shoe. Sasuke wouldn't have known about it, she started wearing it after he left. In her other shoe she felt a shuriken in her other shoe.

The plan was simple enough, don't get caught with a knife, use the knife to get out. Take no chances and take no prisoners. The only way out was going to be her way, and that will be near impossible if she wasn't careful. Something seemed odd though.

"Who put's a window in an underground cell?" She shook her head and looked out into the hall. Nothing. No movements. Shia found herself feeling that Syaoran may have been psychic as she pulled out the kunai he had given her.

One week in and Shia was starting to wounder who was looking for her. It was hard work, sawing through the bars in bits when no one was around. But it was finally time. The bars were ready to give and it would just take one good tug that night. The kunai had been stored in her shoe and now she was just waiting for the midnight check in. As soon as that had passed she'd be out the window and home free.

"Oi! Uchiha!" She rolled over slightly, letting her black eyes fall on the guard. "How are you sleeping?" Shia let out an annoyed groan and rolled back around. "Sleep well." He laughed, walking off. Shia waited about a half hour before she got up and glanced around.

"Here goes nothing." She whispered to herself before taking the bars in her hands and place her chakra sticking feet on the wall. She knew that there would only be a few seconds of time before they knew it was her and she would need to be fast. The bars made a loud creaking sound and Shia was free, running full speed into the woods. "Just keep going."

"She's out!" Shia heard as she ran, soon they were close. Shia was weak, she didn't have much food in her and she had barely any water. That combined with the fact that she had no idea where she was...

"I'm so screwed." Shia mumbled as she ran.

She climbed high in a tree and hid against the trunk, waiting to see if they'd run past her. The entire search team continued to run, spreading out across the area. Shia climbed higher into the tree, climbing till she was on the top of the tree. Nothing was moving around the area, nothing but the paths of the search teams. Extremely far off there was a small clearing with something inside. Maybe it was a village. It would be small, nothing like the leaf, in fact it looked like there may only be one building. Shia knew that would be dangerous, but she had no choice. So She ran and jumped, staying in the tree tops, till she was close enough to see. It was indeed only one building, a large one that was mostly hidden by a large amount of trees, rocks, and paint. No one was supposed to see this place, but Shia had no choice. She jumped down and ran to the door, already hearing the sound of the search teams closing in on her.

"Please help!" She said as she banged on the door, "Help..."


	25. Chapter 24

Fiery red eyes met Shia's dark ones. They eyes changed quickly, from a cold, murderous look to a slightly panicked look.

"Shia?" She was panting, out of breath and, for some reason, low on chakra. "What are you doing here?" Shia's head snapped to the woods, turning into the fiery red that matched his.

"Itachi?" She asked, not looking at him.

"Shia what did you do?"

"Itachi, are you still my brother?" She asked, still not looking away from the woods.

"Yes," He said, "I-what is going on?"

"Help m..." Shia didn't finish, she fell unconscious on the ground. Not knowing what else to do Itachi pulled her into the room and closed the door.

"God Shia." He tossed her over his shoulder and walked off to his room, where he set her on his bed. But something was bugging him, if Shia was at Orichimaur's, which he was sure she must have been, why was she out of chakra? "Sorry," He mumbled, tossing her onto her stomach and lifted her shirt slightly, looking at her back. "Great."

"Uuuu..." Shia's muffled voice rang out.

"Shh," He whispered, pressing her hair. "It'll be alright Shia." Itachi found himself not only glad that everyone else was gone, he was smiling himself. A small smile, but a smile none the less. He missed this, not that anyone would ever know. "I'll fix this," He whispered, "Just rest." Itachi grabbed a book and started searching.

"'tachi..."

"Shh," When knocking came to his door he ignored it, knowing that it was not his sister he had no reason to answer. The door was locked with a seal and only the other members could get in. "Don't worry Shia." She rolled over, facing him. Even in her sleep Shia felt safe when Itachi was near.

Looking at her Itachi didn't see a young ninja, he saw his baby sister, looking the same as she did when she was a kid. Looking content when he was near, stressed when he was gone. He had given her a note, saying not to get herself killed. Clearly that was not possible. It was probably in the blood. A knock came to his door.

"Itachi? You in there!"

"Uuuu..." Itachi looked at his sister, then the door.

"I hear you."

"I'm sleeping." Itachi said, waiting for him to leave.

"This is important."

"Go away."

"Leader wants you."

"Shit..." Itachi leaned over Shia, "Sleep well." He opened the door and slipped out, locking it. "Where is he?"

"His room." A smirk was on Kisame's face. "What's going on in there?" Itachi gave him a death glare and Kisame left. Shia rolled over again in the bed, not feeling safe any longer. Her eyes snapped open.

Shia's eyes searched the room, she couldn't remember what was real and what wasn't. The last thing she was sure of was being in Orichimaru's hide out, in her cell. Now she was in a dark room, lined with weapons and dark colors. The bed she was on had dark blue sheets and blankets. There was a desk and chair in the corner. On the desk was book, but it was so dark, how could anyone read in here? Silently Shia moved to the door, leaning against it to listen. She heard a cold chuckle, but it was far away. A wave of fatigue came over her as she reached for the knob. Then something happened, footsteps. Fast and even, coming toward her. They stopped at the door.

"Back away from the door." A familiar voice said. Shia, being to tired to know who the voice reminded her of, did as she was told. "Farther, into the corner." Again, Shia did as she was told. The door creaked open and a body moved in. "Shia get back on the bed."

"Itachi?" He nodded and walked over, gently lifting her off the ground and setting her on the bed. "Where am I?"

"All that matters is that you're safe, for now." Itachi sat down and looked at the book again. Now it made sense, his Sharingan let him read in the dim light. "Don't leave this room without me." He said, "I've got to go soon, you are _not_ on any circumstances to leave this room."

"Why? Where am I?"

"Shia." She looked at him, "Don't."

"Why?" Itachi gave her a look, "Answer me or I'll leave the room as soon as you're gone."

"Fine." He growled, "At the base. Leaving will get you killed."

"I'll stay." Shia said, not looking to die, "When do you leave?"

"Night fall."

"When do you get back?" Itachi shook his head.

"As soon as I can."

"What about food?"

"I'll leave you some, Shia promise me you wont leave."

"I promise." Shia said, "I'm not looking to die." Itachi shook his head, that mark on her back was telling him something else. "Why am I so tired?"

"Low on chakra."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Itachi lied, "I've got to go." He stood and handed her a scroll. "Stay."

"Come back." Itachi nodded and Shia noticed a window. As soon as his footsteps had faded down the hall Shia moved to the window. It was extremely dark out the window, and Shia knew that she needed to get word out that she was okay.

"Only one way." She wasn't very good at the artistic jutsus, she never really practiced them, but she knew one. And it just so happened that Itachi had everything she needed right there on his desk. Ink paint, a scroll, and a brush. Shia painted her message and the let it go out the window. "Fly fast." She whispered as the bird flew out into the trees.

"Shikamaru, look." Ino called as a bird flew to him. When it landed it changed into a scroll, "What is it?"

"Shia." He said, "_Hey Shika, I know you're probably the team (Or one of the teams) searching for me. Firstly, I'm fine. Secondly, go home. Sleep, tell the Hokage I'm with someone I trust and I'll be home as soon as I possibly can. And finally, I know you aren't going to let this go, so I'll say it again. I. Am. Fine. _

_P.S._

_If you find Orichimaru or Uchiha Sasuke, kill him."_

"Uchiha Sasuke, as in her brother?" Choiji asked, "I thought-"

"We'll ask her when she gets back. You heard her Shikamaru, time to go home."


	26. Chapter 25

Itachi waked back into the base and went right to his room, where he found a sleeping Shia.

"Wake up," He said, gently shaking her awake. "Shia..."

"Go away."

"Fine, I'm leaving." She grabbed his jacket, "That's what I thought." Slowly Shia sat up and looked at him. "Lay down."

"You just made me get up." She whined before doing as she was told. "Stufn blub gud. (Stupid butt head)" Itachi ignored his sisters muffled complaints and lifted her shirt again, looking at the seal.

"This might hurt." Itachi said before cutting the tips of his fingers and grabbing the seal. Shia let out a muffled yelp and Itachi undid the seal. Shia found herself struggling to remain conscious as he pulled back his hand. "Sleep. When you wake I'll get you home." Shia nodded and grabbed his jacket, not wanting to wake up without him.

"Fine, I give." He sighed, crawling into bed next to her. "Now go to sleep." Shia nodded, falling easily to sleep. When morning came Itachi lifted her up without waking her and ran from the base. "Shia," He whispered as he ran, "Open your eyes."

"What?" She asked, slowly opening her eyes. "Where am I now?"

"Home." He said, stopping in the trees, "It's time for you to go back." Shia nodded, knowing he was right.

"I'll miss you." She whispered, kissing his cheek, "I may not have figured it out yet, but I will. I love you Itachi."

"Go." He said, a small smile on his face.

"Bye." Shia ran into the village, going right to the Hokage. As soon as she was released she was greeted by none other than Shikamaru. "Shika." She whispered, hugging him tightly, "I missed you."

"Where...?"

"Well, first it was Orichimaur's place, then, believe it or not, I was at the Akatsuki base." Shikamaru had no words. All he could think of to do was hug her again. So he did.

"Never do that again." He said

"You do know I don't plan these things, right?"

"I'm not sure I believe you." He whispered, mostly to himself. After a time, that Shia found was much longer then necessary, Shikamaru let her go. "Come on, Aki's with Lexi. They're both waiting to see you." Shikamaru didn't let go of Shia's hand the entire way to Aki's apartment. Well Lexi and Aki's apartment.

"Shia!" Lexi shouted, surprising her, "You're alive!" Lexi pulled her close and then pushed her back and frowned. "Damn, I owe Aki $50."

"You bet on me?"

"Course." Lexi invited them both in and took a seat. "Aki won't be here for a while, he's out trying to find my pencil."

"Seriously?" Shikamaru asked, "That's what you had him do?"

"That's not the worst part." Lexi held up a pencil, "I'm hoping to break the pacifist thing."

"You have issues." Shia said, "When will he be back?"

"Right about-"

"Lexi!"

"Now." An angry Aki came stomping into the house.

"Lexi why the hell am I looking for a pencil?"

"Aki, look who's here!" Lexi called, smiling from her seat.

"Lexi I swear-!"

"Look!"

"What?" He turned to see Shia. "Shia!" Suddenly the boy looked conflicted. "Alright," He said, coming to a conclusion, "Shia, wait a moment please." Shia nodded, "Lexi, I know what you're doing, and I'm not going to harm you. Not directly anyway." Lexi gulped, a life time of being a pacifist taught him how to hurt people without touching them.

"Aki, not to interrupt you killing your sister without touching her, but I have a few more people waiting to see me." Shia laughed a bit, "And I need to bring up my chakra."

"I'm glad you're alive Shia." Aki said, "Sensei wants us to meet up next week for training. Since you keep disappearing she's kinda annoyed." Shia laughed and stood.

"I'll see you later Aki, Lexi try not to get yourself killed."


	27. Chapter 26

_And chapter 26 is here. So it turns out I have 'bad computer karma'. My last one died and my current one has about 10 Trojan horses hiding. What is with hackers and hating me? Anyway, sorry it took so long. _

_I was reading over my reviews before I wrote this and something hit me. I see people post things like, 'no flames' or 'rude comments will be deleted' and I realize that I've never gotten any. So you guys are officially the best readers ever. Thanks for being so great._

_Here's Shia Uchiha, chapter 26._

All was back to normal, well almost normal. Shia wouldn't tell us what happened, but now she definitely had no reasons not to kill Sasuke. In fact, that seemed to be her goal. And it was freaking me out.

"Aki get over here!" Shia called, "I need a sparing partner."

"If I spar with you I'll get killed!"

"I wont kill you."

"I'm not afraid of you killing me." I mumbled as I walked over.

"What are you afraid of then?" She asked, throwing a kunai into a tree, "That Lexi might find out you aren't who you say you are?"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Oh but you did. You've been wanting to smack Sai since he got here." She laughed, "That was so funny."

"And you're going to hold it against me for how long?"

"Till you tell your sister and I no longer have it to hold."

"You know, sometimes I wonder how you have friends."

"I'm cute and strong...and I'm blackmailing a whole lot of people."

"Excuse me?"

"Even a few criminals."

"Shia do you have a death wish?"

"Maybe." She said and I found myself wondering if she was crazier now than she was before.

"Shia, can I ask you something?"

"Go for it Aki." She said, looking at me curiously.

"What happened?" She nearly dropped the kunai that she had been holding. Her face visibly darkened as she looked out at the setting sun.

"Nothing." I was fed up. Shia had been saying nothing since she got back and I wanted to know why.

"Bull shit." I said, without thinking. "Shia what the hell happened to you? What changed in you that made you go from wanting to save Sasuke to wanting to kill him? Why won't you tell me? Do you not trust me? Is that what's going on?"

"Aki," Even in my little rage I could see she was shocked, not that I blame her. "Aki I do trust you, I just..."She shook her head, "What happened isn't important." Shia's face changed, she looked determined, more so than I'd seen in a while. "All that matters is that I came to terms with reality. I know the difference between Sasuke and Itachi and that is what matters." We stood in silence for a while before Shia chuckled. "You know what?"

"What?" I asked, not sure what to expect.

"You just love giving me blackmail." I let out a laugh, she was right. First I punch Sai, then I exploded at Shia.

"I think it's time we head home." I said, "Shikamaru's been on edge lately, plus I promised Lexi I'd be back before midnight."

"Aki!" Shia called before I left, "Have you seen Tenten?"

"No, why?"

"I think I'm in a war with her, and the fact that she hasn't retaliated is starting to stress me out."

"Sorry, war isn't my thing." I said before running off.

**Shia**

I can't help but smile every time I see Sai now. It was best when the bruise was on his face but I still will never get over it. It happened right after I got Tenten.

After I went out with Neji she stole my card, so I drenched her in a mix of sports drink, milk, and tomato juice. The look on her face, priceless. She looked like she was going to kill me, yet she hasn't done anything in the last week...

Anyway, Sai was talking to Aki about something, I think it had to do with one of his books, and suddenly I saw Aki's hands ball in my peripheral vision. I looked away from the drenched Tenten to see that Aki's hands were clenched so tight that his arms were literally shaking. Then it happened, as if in slow motion Aki's left arm raised his hand and his fist collided with Sai's jaw. Even though Aki hates hitting people, he's a strong dude. So when Sai flew from one side of the street down to the other...

I was in shock.

However that shock broke quickly and I was laughing. Sai sat up slowly, a big, black and purple bruise already forming on his face. At first it seemed like he didn't know what happened. He had learned that Aki is a pacifist, thus he didn't expect that punch at all. When it hit him what happened he was confused. He went back to doing what he always does, he consulted a book. By this time I had stumbled over to Aki, who was in shock himself.

The whole scene had played out without much notice to the other people around us. Aki's face was almost as priceless as Sai's had been. Aki was quiet conflicted. One one hand, it had obviously felt great to send that kid a few hundred feet down the street with his bare hand. On the other he didn't like hitting people, he was a pacifist for a reason. I had to spend the rest of the day telling him that it had been great to get him to let go of his first real snap.

Unfortunately, Sakura healed his bruise the next day at their team practice. To everyone else the incident seemed all but forgotten. Aki knew that I'd never let it go though.

"Syaoran, what did you think of that?" I whispered for the millionth time since the incident, "Are you up there laughing, did you feel bad for your best friend? When you see Sai do you imagine that huge purple bruise like I do?" I felt myself laugh, "I bet you'd have killed to see that."

"Shia, who are you talking to?" I looked up to see Shikamaru walking my way.

"Syaoran." I said, "Hey, have you seen Tenten?"

"Oh no, I told you both I'm staying out of this." I glared, "Way to troublesome." He said, "Even for you." He pulled out an envelope, "Here," Inside was my card.

"Shika," I smiled and kissed his cheek, being reminded why he really wasn't in on the war. "You're just mad that we wont tell you what the question was at the party." He turned his head away. "You know, for a genius you can be really dumb." He glared at me. "Use that head of yours."

"What does that even mean?" He called as I ran ahead. All I did was laugh, ever since I started connecting the dots on Itachi I've been in a great mood. If only I could get the last one. Who made him do it?


	28. Chapter 27

_Hey, I thought about doing a Christmas chapter, but I don't think I will. I may put up a oneshot of a Shia Christmas, but it'll be it's own story, separate from this. And I'm not promising that it'll be up._

**Shikamaru**

I heard rolled over in bed and heard something off. Shia was talking. Slowly I sat up to see the girl unconscious, still sleeping, but looking panicked. I couldn't understand a word she was saying, it was as if she was speaking a different language, but I knew she wasn't. She was just mumbling. I thought about waking her up, bringing her back to reality, but something told me not too.

"Hmpha citnhg 'tachi...kage..." I sighed, I should probably wake her.

"Shia?"

"kage...'tachi..."

"Shia?" I shook her slightly, but her eyes stayed closed. "Shia wake up."

"Kage-'tachi-dumphl..."

"Come on Shia."

"Naphle..."

"Shia Uchiha open your eyes."

"Gomenynt..."

"Shia!" I groaned shaking her harder, but nothing seemed to work. "Shia open your eyes!" She rolled over, falling to the ground.

"What?" Her head appeared as she snapped up. "Oh..." She seemed to relax when she saw me. "Hey."

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing."

"Didn't sound like nothing." She looked at him and sighed.

"Let it go Shika." Shia said, standing up and walking out to her room, "I've got to go think this over."

"Think what over?"

"Use your brain, Shika."

I wish she'd stop saying that. I know I'm smart. I know I don't use my brain the way she wants me too. I just don't know how she wants me to use it! Telling me to use my brain-she's so troublesome.

**Shia**

Why can't he just use his brain? I've been working to figure out Itachi's issue and-wait. Why was I dreaming about the Hokage and the government figures here? I wrote it in my notebook. Was that my subconscious remembering something that I didn't notice, or just me being paranoid? Why am I suddenly so stressed?

"Shia?" I glanced back at my closed door. Not Shika, he would have opened it. "Shia can I come in?" Aki?

"Sure." The door slid open and Aki walked in. "Hey Aki, what's up?"

"Shikamaru said that you're stressed." Aki said as her walked in and sat on my bed. "So, what's up?"

"What's up?" I looked back at my book and than something hit me. "Aki, what's you're bloodline do?"

"Well...I don't really know."

"How can you not know?"

"I don't have it."

"But your sister does."

"That's because all girls have it."

"So what does it do?"

"I don't know."

"What does your sister do with it?"

"I don't know." I face palmed.

"How can you have no idea what it does?"

"Try asking Lexi."

"Okay." I stood up and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To find your crazy sister!"

**3rd**

"Lexi?" Shia called as she walked into the hospital. "Lexi you here?"

"Shh!" Lexi said, "You'll wake the patients."

"I need to know what your-"

"Bloodline does?" She asked, a small smile on her face.

"Did Aki-?"

"No." Lexi smiled, "My blood did."

"You do realize how creepy that sounded?"

"Just creepy enough." Lexi smiled as she signed out of work, "So, you want to know what the Shi blood can do. May I ask why?"

"Hey, remember that coma you were in?" Lexi laughed

"Alright," She said, "Walk with me." The girls walked into the woods, where everyone tended to go now days.

"So, how is it that Aki has no idea what your bloodline does?"

"Well, Aki wasn't paying attention when we were kids and were learning about it. In his mind, since he didn't have it it didn't matter."

"So he was a ignorant pain?"

"Was?" They laughed, "Anyway, my bloodline."

"Right, you said something about your blood telling you I was coming."

"Yeah, well the Shi line is nicknamed Knowing." Lexi started, "If you get good control over it it becomes nearly impossible to be caught off guard."

"Why?"

"Because, something in you tells you that someones coming." She said, "The girls in the Shi family used to guard the important documents of our clan, so we needed to know if someone was coming. That's why guys don't tend to have the line."

"So, is that all it does?"

"No, that's just what it's mostly used for." Lexi thought about it, "Probably what that guy was after when he tried to steal it."

"What else does it do?" Shia asked, needing to be sure.

"Well let's make this very clear, _I_ can't do it," Lexi started

"Do what?"

"Well, when you have a extremely strong grasp on the bloodline..."

"Yes?"

"You can read documents by just touching them, you don't have to open them."

"How could that not be what he was after?" Shia barked, "You have a good grasp on the bloodline, so he must have figured that _you_ would be the best person to steal it from. That way he wouldn't have to work as hard to become advanced! Lexi-!"

"When did you become a detective?"

"Lexi this is serious." Shia hissed, "_That's_ why he didn't get you line. The bloodline is only compatible with girls, so the guy's blood couldn't use it."

"Alright, I'll play." Lexi said, "So why didn't he come back with a girl?"

"Because you were in a coma." Shia said, though she was talking more to herself. "The jutsu wouldn't work if you were unconscious. You could die before it was finished, so he needed to wait till you woke up."

"But he didn't expect it to take four years for me to wake."

"Because he hadn't finished studying that jutsu, he didn't know how to wake you up." Shia continued. "And he couldn't find a way to do that, or he didn't know how to solve that little riddle on his own. He didn't know what the chakra from the dead is."

"So even if he had a girl it would be pointless to try to get the line again."

"And they couldn't go after Aki because he doesn't have it." Shia added

"Wait, but who would want that line?" Shia rolled her eyes

"Lexi, any S-class criminal on earth would want that!" She yelled as someone stepped on a branch, "And we're in the woods, with a conscious you. Alone." The girls looked at each other.

"Run." Lexi said, and with that the two were off.

"How did you not see him coming?"

"I was busy playing detective!" Lexi shouted, "And it's not just a guy!"

"Great." Shia growled, "Why is it so hard to have a normal day in this village?"


	29. Chapter 28

Sorry for the wait guys. In all honesty I forgot about posting chapters till I started getting mail. I was like 'Oh gotta post a chapter! Wait, I just did it.' Only I hadn't just done it. This is a reason I don't give you dates. Love y'all.

"Aki where's Shia?" Shikamaru asked as he walked

"Hm?"

"She was with you in her room, and then she was gone. Where is she?"

"She went to find Lexi," He said with a shrug, "Something about our bloodline." Shikamaru's face turned annoyed.

"The bloodline that sent her into a coma?" Aki nodded, "And she went alone?"

"Yeah, what's the problem?"

"Alone, to see your sister, about a bloodline that sent her into a coma. When the ninja is still, as far as we know, out there?"

"Oh."

"Aki, I though you were the smart one on your team." He said turning to head to the hospital.

"I have a lot on my mind!" Aki called after him, "I'll go look for her in the woods!" Shikamaru waved him off as he headed to the hospital.

"Where's Lexi Shi?" He asked at the front desk.

"She left about an hour ago with Shia Uchiha."

"Has anyone heard from them?"

"No." She said shortly.

"Do you know where they went?"

"No." She repeated, walking away.

"Thanks anyway." He said sarcastically, "Where would they go if they wanted to talk?" He asked himself walking out into the street. "The woods." He ran full speed into the woods. "Shia!"

"Lexi I swear to god!"

"What Shia? What?" Lexi yelled back, both knowing that they being silent wasn't going to help since the two were right behind them.

"If we get caught I will personally send you into your own hell. Over and over again."

"You aren't used to doing that!" Lexi said, "You'll pass out from lack of chakra!"

"Not after just one use." Shia growled

"Well I'll probably be dead anyway!"

"And I'm not waking you again if it's another coma! If I had known you would be this much trouble I would never have woke you up!"

"To late now!" Lexi said, "Isn't this about the time that your brother or boyfriend would save you?"

"I don't have a boyfriend!"

"You have two brothers!"

"I do not!" Shia growled, "I have one. And he's probably busy killing someone!"

"You have issues."

"I-?" She shook her head. "Remind me again, who is the reason we're being chased?"

"For all we know they could be after you!" Shia gave her a look, "Okay so the odds are against me on that."

"Lexi!"

"What?" Shia shook her head.

"Stay calm."

"About wh-"

_Stay calm._ Lexi's eyes widened. _Don't talk! _She nodded, _The only way to get out of this is to make a plan. So this is what we're going to do_...


	30. Chapter 29

"Shikamaru!" Aki called when he saw him. "I think I found them!"

"Where?"

"This way." Aki ran deeper into the trees

"Away from the village?" Shikamaru asked, "Why are they outside the village?"

"I don't know!" Aki yelled, "But they are!" They ran till they could see the evidence of the chase.

"Shia never leaves tracks."

"Lexi does." Aki said, looking at them, "She's still brushing up on her ninja skills. After the coma she had to get used to all the chakra moving and she's still retraining her body." Aki sighed leaning down at touching the prints. "They're moving fast."

"Then we better get moving." Shikamaru said, jumping up into the trees and taking off. Aki nodded, briefly wondering if Syaoran was laughing at him. How could he have been so stupid?

"How are we going to do that?" Lexi whispered as they ran.

_Follow me._ With that Shia turned in a sharp right, Lexi following.

"Shia I don't know about this." Lexi said, "We aren't supposed to go in there."

_Okay, then you stay back here._ She snarled in Lexi's head.

"I don't appreciate the voices in my head."

_I don't care! _Shia barked, dropping to the ground

"Shia if we go in we'll be screwed."

_I'm allowed in. And this is so a good reason to break that rule!_

"I don't-"

_Hush!_ Lexi nodded, accepting the fact that Shia was probably in a better state of mind at the moment since her life was in less danger. _Turn left._

"These are my families woods." Shikamaru said

"So?"

"So I know how to find them."

_Go up._

"Up?" Lexi asked, following Shia as they jumped up trees, higher and higher. "Are you sure?"

_No!_

"That is not reassuring!" Lexi growled, following close behind Shia.

_SHIKAMARU!_ Shia's voice called out to connect with him, _S-O-FREAKING-S! _

"Why do you think this will work?"

_Be..se. .Maru...here..._

"What?"

"She said 'because Shikamaru can instently be here.'" They looked over, "Which I am."

"Hey." Shia said, holding the tree,

"Why was your voice sputtering out?"

"Shia's low on chakra," Shikamaru said.

"How'd you get here?"

"Le...Lexi where d...did they go?"

"Gone." She said after a moment. "They're gone."

"Good."

"Looks like your plan was a success." Lexi said

"You don't look so good." Aki noted.

"Thank you...Aki." She said, taking deep breathes. She searched her packs till she found a pill.

"What's that?"

"Chakra pill." Lexi said, "Where did you get that?" Shia looked up for a moment before downing the pill.

"No where." She said,

"So you two are okay?" Shikamaru asked, gaining nods. "Good. Shia what were you thinking!"

_Can't we do this later?_

"No."

_Please? At least wait till we get back into the village._

"No."

"Later!" Shia said, running off toward the village.

"You are not getting away!" Shikamaru yelled, chasing after her.


	31. Chapter 30

_Hey guys. It's been a while, has it not? I know I haven't updated in almost a year, and I'm sorry for the unannounced hiatus. I thought my computer karma was over, but I was wrong. Karma slapped me like a bitch and crashed my computer. I had this thing finished; now I'm starting from (almost) scratch. I share this laptop with my sister now; hopefully the computer gods don't hate her and have forgiven me. I know that you're all annoyed, a few of you relieved that I didn't drop this thing, and you don't want excuses. That's why this is more than just an authors' note, even though I was tempted to just set one up. I figured you'd get annoyed with me and I don't want that. I got this computer on December 18, and am starting to write on the day I got it. I'm also thinking of going through and editing what I have, which I will probably do before hand as I'm rereading. So there is a high chance that that'll happen before this is posted, making this bit a little pointless. I won't be adding anything important to the plot line, just rewriting because crappy, low detail writing from me is bugging me. For all of you who didn't remove me from your follows list or favorites, to all of you who add me to these lists, to all my first time readers, thank you and I'm sorry. Enjoy_

"Shia what were you thinking?" Shikamaru asked as they all sat down in the Nara house. Shia looked over at Lexi for a moment before turning back to Shikamaru.

"We figured out why Lexi was comatose." Shia said, leaning back against the couch.

"Excuse me?" Aki asked, "You figured out what?"

"Actually Shia figured it out." Lexi said, "She realized why it didn't work."

"Why what didn't work?" Aki was obviously getting annoyed.

"Aki, the man was after your sisters' bloodline." Shia said, looking directly into his eyes. "Only he didn't do enough research before he came."

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked

"The Shi bloodline is passed to girls. Only girls." Lexi said

"And it was a man that attacked." Shia continued. "The bloodline rejected him and put Lexi in a coma. He couldn't try again until Lexi woke up."

"And you woke her up." Shikamaru said

"This has nothing to do with me." Shia said, "It has to do with Lexi." Shikamaru frowned, "Seriously Shika. Those people, they were after Lexi. Lexi's blood. Do you have any idea what the Shi blood can do?"

"No." Shikamaru said, "I don't."

"It's basically used for gathering information." Lexi said, "And always knowing who's around you."

"Unless you're Lexi, then who knows?"

"I said I'm sorry!"

"I don't think you did."

"Well I am okay?" Shia sighed

"It doesn't matter." She said, "The point is; now we know why they were after her, and why they came back. Now we just need to know who they are."

"So any ideas on who he was-is?" Aki asked, everyone looked over at Shia.

"Seriously? Don't look at me, I figured out why he was here. Ask the one with the priceless blood."

"How would I know?" Lexi asked.

"Didn't you see him?"

"Not really. I saw enough to know it was a man, aside from that I have no idea."

"Can't you remember anything at all?" Shikamaru asked, "Hair color, height, clothes, smell?" Lexi shook her head.

"I don't remember anything." Lexi said, "All I remember is coming home, starting diner, and then someone was in the house. Next thing I knew, a man was standing over me and I was on the ground. Then it's all just blackness with voices echoing around me." Shia ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes.

"You say he was standing over you?" She asked. Lexi nodded. "Did he look tall?"

"Everyone would look tall from the ground."

"Humor me." She grumbled.

"Alright, alright." Lexi sighed, "I guess he was tall."

"Something against the wall; was there anything that would help with the height? A painting, a picture?" Lexi sighed

"There was a painting on the wall." She said, closing her eyes. "Let me think…that would make him about…6 feet tall."

"Well that's something." Shia muttered.

She had a lot to think about now. Itachi and her dream with the Hokage, Lexi's blood thief, the war with Tenten. Shia briefly wondered if it was time to end this war. There was so much that she needed to do, the war just seemed…childish. _Childish? _Did she really just think that? Since when was being a child a bad thing? What was this? Was she too stressed? Is that why childhood suddenly felt…petty? What would Itachi say?

"Shia?" Shikamaru asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Shia sighed, "Just missing when we were kids." He nodded slowly, not fully believing her.

"Right, well we should go." Lexi said, standing.

"If either of you see Tenten, could you tell her I need to talk to her?"

"Alright, bye Shia." Aki said, walking to the door. Lexi waved and the two left the house.

"Shika, are you up for a game of Shogi?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes." Shia growled. "Let's play."


	32. Chapter 31

_Hey guys, welcome to chapter 31. Just a quick question, how do you pronounce Shia? Is it like Shia LaBeouf? Like She-ah? Some other way? Let me know in the review and in the next chapter I'll tell you how I imagine it being pronounced._

Shia sighed and leaned against the wall. She was missing something. The list was just too long. Having him being about 6ft tall is not much help. That narrowed it down to about 88% of the Bingo book. How was she ever going to figure this out?

"What do you want Shia?" Tenten's voice broke Shia from her thoughts. She raised her head to see a tense looking teenager.

"Tenten, I have something important that I have to do. I have to figure this out to keep Lexi alive. So I need to call off this war." Tenten looked weary and disbelieving, but Shia was determined to get this point across.

"Why would you go through so much trouble for Lexi? You aren't even close." She said, and Shia could hear how tired she was. Tenten wanted the war to end too; she just needed to be sure that it was over.

"You're right, we aren't close." Shia said, "But Aki is. He loves his sister and just got her back. Aki is important to me, Lexi is important to him." Tenten still looked weary. "Please Tenten, I don't have time anymore."

"Where did your personality go?" Tenten asked, standing a little straighter, "You love this kind of thing."

"I don't know." Shia sighed, "But I miss it."

"How can I help?" Tenten asked, still unsure.

"I don't think so." Shia said. Suddenly her eyes widened and she jumped up, "But I just got an idea. I'll see you around Tenten!" With that Shia headed to the archives.

Shia walked at a quick pace through the archives. They were organized by date, which made things easier, at least in theory. However nothing was really organized. It looked to be in the general area, but papers were stacked and falling over, books lay open on the ground and in the shelves, half of the stuff had water damage... long story short, it was going to be hard.

"Come on, come on." Shia muttered, picking up books and tossing them back. "It has to be here."

"Shia?" Shia jumped, turning to see Kakashi walking through. "Why are you down here?"

"Kakashi, when you get a new Bingo book, what do you do with the old ones?" He frowned under his mask.

"Why?"

"Kakashi please."

"I still have them." Kakashi said, "For reference."

"Dating how far back?"

"Ever since I was a kid." Kakashi said, "Why?"

"Can I borrow the books from the last four years?" Shia said, "It's not much, but I can use them as reference."

"Reference to what Shia?"

"Lexi's blood thief." Kakashi nodded and the two headed out of the archives and toward Kakashi's home.

"What are you looking for?" Kakashi asked as he looked for the books.

"I need to find who's in those books and mine."

"That's going to be a lot of names." Kakashi said, handing Shia the two books. "Any other parameters?"

"Around 6ft tall, male, in all these books, prior to Lexi's attack he worked wither alone or with only men, now he works with a woman, though that may not be noted."

"That's still going to be a lot of names Shia." Kakashi said.

"I know, but that's all I have to work with for now." Shia sighed, "Thank you Kakashi." He nodded and Shia ran home. "I have a lot of work to do…"

"Shia?" Shikamaru called, walking into the house, "Anything I can do to help?" He asked, seeing the books around her. Shia blinked up at him and threw two books.

"Note every man that's in both books, is 6ft tall, and did not work with women." She said, looking back at her books. "I'm going to find him."

"I know you will." He sighed, flipping open the book. "What a drag."

"Then don't help." Shia growled, "If you're going to help, don't complain." Shikamaru looked up at Shia. She had never talked to him like that. In fact, to his knowledge, she had never talked to anyone like that. She was glaring at her books, not looking up from them.

"Shia, we're going to find him."

"If you have time to talk, you have time to read." She growled. Shikamaru nodded and started taking notes.


	33. I'm sorry guys

Guys, I'm sorry. I really am. I'm not giving up on this, but I am putting it on Hiatus. I can figure out how to wrap this thing up, I know how it will end I just can't get there. Sorry guys.

Also, I pronounce it She-uh.


End file.
